


Castle of Glass - La vita dopo di te

by kenjina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Introspection, Loss, Male-Female Friendship, Not A Fix-It, Please don't read if you haven't reached chapter 18 of year 6, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, YEAR SIX SPOILERS
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjina/pseuds/kenjina
Summary: Alla luce di ciò che accade durante il sesto anno, Gwendolyn e la sua combriccola di amici devono trovare il modo di andare avanti anche per chi non può più farlo. Sarà un processo difficile, lungo e doloroso. Ma lo affronteranno insieme.
Relationships: Andre Egwu & Original Female Character(s), Andre is the BBF, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character, I will add more in the future
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione: spoiler Anno 6, capitolo 18/19
> 
> È la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa relativo al mondo di Harry Potter – il che ha dell’incredibile, perché sono cresciuta insieme ai libri della Rowling e ho già scritto novanta pagine di una long che non ho ancora finito (echenonvedràmailafinecomequasituttoquellochescrivo) ambientata ai tempi dei Malandrini – e la cui protagonista, tra le altre cose, condivide il nome di questa qua sopra (ma solo quello).  
> MA.  
> Questo maledetto gioco di Hogwarts Mystery, che mi sta tenendo compagnia da quasi due anni, ha deciso di prendermi a schiaffotti con l’ultimo sviluppo della storia e mi sono ritrovata a scrivere quattordici pagine nel giro di due giorni. Giuro, non so come sia potuto accadere. D:  
> Detto ciò, non so se questa cosa continuerà. Per ora ci sarà sicuramente un altro capitolo a completamento di questa prima parte (che sarebbe stata decisamente troppo lunga). Ho in mente pezzetti di storia che mi gironzolavano per la testa già da qualche mese, ma vista la situazione qualcosa dovrà pur cambiare. Non nego di essere ispirata per almeno un altro paio di capitoli, perché l’elaborazione del lutto da parte Gwendolyn (e degli amici) non si fermerà certo qui: sarà difficile riprendere le lezioni, tornare a giocare a quidditch, sviluppare qualsivoglia relazione sentimentale, proseguire la ricerca di suo fratello. E solo Merlino sa quanto mi prudano le mani per farvi conoscere meglio la mia strega. Ma non prometto neppure di continuarla. Sto scrivendo qualcosa di molto simile a un romanzo e quello ha la precedenza su tutto. Questa one-shot è un’anomalia, ma avevo bisogno di tirarla fuori perché tutte le reazioni successive al fattaccio mi sono sembrate un po’ MEH e questo rispecchia più l'idea che mi sono fatta della mia Gwendolyn.  
> Se mai dovessi aggiornarla, e qualcuno dovesse passare di qua, sarei felice di ritrovarvi. Altrimenti vi ringrazio per la lettura. :)
> 
> A presto,  
> Marta

Gwendolyn non si sentiva cos ì tranquilla dalla fine dei G.U.F.O., una sensazione di euforia dopo un lunghissimo periodo di stress che la faceva sentire leggera come una bolla di sapone e ubriaca di sollievo. La superficie su cui era sdraiata era di un comfort diverso dal materasso del suo letto, ma era un dettaglio del tutto irrilevante in confronto al calore che sentiva alla mano destra. 

Qualcuno la stava tenendo per mano.

Era familiare, piena di piccole cicatrici e calli, grande e forte, ma infinitamente delicata. L ’avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque, anche a occhi chiusi come in quel momento, anche senza i numerosi e freddi anelli che riposavano attorno ad alcune dita.

Barnaby la stava tenendo per mano e il solo pensiero la fece arrossire come la prima volta che le aveva sorriso.

Dunque quello non era davvero il suo letto, altrimenti non si sarebbe spiegata come potesse essere nel dormitorio femminile di C orvonero. Era in infermeria, forse? Si era fatta male?

Si sentiva un po ’ indolenzita, in effetti. Ma era un dolore bizzarro, il suo: non era solo muscolare, come dopo un intenso allenamento di quidditch; no, era più un’eco lontano al petto, come se il cuore le pesasse qualche chilo in più e battesse i pugni con rabbia contro la gabbia toracica. Come quando aveva scoperto della scomparsa di Jacob.

Sbarr ò gli occhi, mentre un violento brivido di freddo congelava il calore alla mano. L’intensità della luce l’abbagliò come una candela nel buio e strizzò le palpebre più volte prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco quello che la circondava. L’infermeria era più silenziosa del solito, scandita solo dal respiro pesante di Barnaby, accovacciato sul bordo del letto con il capo addormentato su un braccio e l’altra mano stretta sulla sua. Nemmeno la testa bruna e incredibilmente disordinata dell’amico - e sua cotta da tempi immemori - riuscì a cacciare via il terrore che man mano stava sostituendo la tranquillità di poco prima. 

Riconosceva gli strascichi del Distillato della Pace mischiato a quello Soporifero. Ma perch é glielo avevano somministrato?

Si guard ò il corpo, tentò di muovere braccia e gambe – Barnaby continuò a dormire comunque – ma non era bendata, non provava dolore, non era ferita da nessuna parte.

Cos ’era successo?

Jacob.

R.

Rakepick.

« _ Rowan! _ » grid ò, quando il ricordo di ciò che era accaduto la notte prima – o era di più? Quanto aveva dormito? – la schiaffeggiò con potenza.

Barnaby quasi cadde dalla sedia su cui era precariamente appollaiato, ma fu lesto a fermarla quando cerc ò di saltare giù dal letto.  « Gwendolyn, non — »

« Rowan! Dov ’è Rowan? » Cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa ferrea ma gentile di Barnaby, troppo gentile a tal punto che riuscì a liberarsi (o la lasciò) senza troppa fatica. Inciampò sui propri piedi, le gambe instabili e tremanti, e passò in rassegna tutti i letti dell’infermeria. Tirò tende, scoperchiò letti apparentemente vuoti, sotto lo sguardo vacuo di una pietrificata Poppy Chips e quello distrutto di Barnaby. Se fosse stata più lucida e attenta avrebbe notato le occhiaie ancora più accentuate sotto gli occhi verdi e appannati da un velo di tristezza.

« Dov’è Rowan?» ripeté, isterica, quando i letti finirono e non trovò nessuno se non altri studenti pietrificati.

« Non è qui, Gì.»

« No?» Gwendolyn sorrise, schioccando le dita. «Ma certo, è in biblioteca! Andiamo!»

Barnaby l ’afferrò per la vita, abbracciandola dalle spalle per fermare i suoi passi malfermi.  « Non è neanche in biblioteca. E nemmeno nel vostro dormitorio. Lei è— lei non c'è più.»

La cacciatrice di Corvonero ferm ò ogni movimento. «Allora è... è al San Mungo, vero? Ha preso una brutta botta in testa la scorsa notte, questo lo ricordo. È saltata fuori da nulla ed è caduta male e—cosa ci faceva lì? Nessuno sapeva di quell’incontro a parte me, Ben e Merula—»

« La signorina Khanna è morta.»

La voce lenta e nasale di Piton le arriv ò ovattata alle orecchie. Le fischiavano con forza, entrambe, dunque era impossibile fare il gioco che Rowan amava tanto –  _ ti fischia la destra o la sinistra? Pensa a un numero e conta a che lettera corrisponde! Aww ti sta pensando Barnaby? Sono sicur amente pensieri belli, se capisci cosa intendo… _

« No. No, non è vero.» Un bagliore verde le oltrepassò la vista che si stava velocemente oscurando. Barnaby la sorresse con forza e affetto per evitarle di cadere. Una parte di sé registrò le piccole carezze sulle braccia nel vano tentativo di tranquillizzarla e il mantra basso e ripetitivo di “ _ andr à tutto bene, andrà tutto bene _ ” , ma come poteva andare tutto bene se quello che stava iniziando a ricordare era vero? L’altra parte, quella meno razionale, quella che l’aveva messa nei guai più di una volta, le sussurrava lasciva che non fosse reale, che non poteva essere reale. Professor Piton si stava sicuramente prendendo gioco di lei, con quel suo crudele ghigno e gli occhi neri e maliziosi. 

Aveva un pessimo senso dell ’umorismo, quell’uomo.

« _ Gwendolyn _ . »

« Ti prego, dimmi che mente», riuscì a biascicare, prima che il dolore al petto si trasformasse in un vero e proprio pugno. Le mancò l’aria. La vista tornò abbagliante, ma era tutto di nuovo sfocato. Nemmeno si rese conto di piangere. «Ti prego, Barney, dimmi che mente—»

« Mi dispiace, Gwen, ma non posso… non posso farlo.»

Scacci ò le lacrime sbattendo le palpebre più volte, ma quelle non volevano saperne di andar via. Puntò gli occhi azzurri verso quelli color pece del professore di pozioni, ma anche in quelle condizioni poté vedere l’espressione cupa e malinconica del mago. Non ricordava di averlo mai visto così. Non era neppure sicura che i muscoli di quel viso serio e impassibile potessero muoversi al di là della solita faccia rigida che indossava. Poteva sopportare il suo tagliente sarcasmo, o il disappunto quando sbagliava qualche pozione, persino il disprezzo totale ogni volta che la guardava andava meglio di  _ quello _ .

_ Quello _ sguardo era a dir poco insostenibile.

« No, no,  _ no _ — »

Ingoi ò uno, due, tre singhiozzi, prima di non riuscire più a sopportare lo sforzo di trattenere il pianto. La testa le pulsava. Gli occhi bruciavano. La gola era secca. E se le avessero lanciato un  _ diffindo _ avrebbe sentito meno dolore.

Doveva essere un incubo. Di quelli troppo vividi e terrificanti, che la lasciavano senza fiato e con il sudore freddo ad appicci carle i capelli sulla fronte. Si sarebbe dovuta svegliare, prima o poi, no?

Barnaby la fece voltare e la strinse al petto con forza, ma neppure il familiare profumo di sandalo, abiti puliti e semplicement e di lui riuscì a confortarla. Pianse più forte e strinse i pugni contro il suo maglione stropicciato, perché anche lui stava piangendo silenziosamente e non poteva sopportare anche quella vista. Barnaby doveva sorridere sempre.  _ Meritava  _ di sorridere sempre. E ora piangeva, per colpa sua.

_ Era tutta colpa sua. _

Lo realizz ò con un colpo al cuore e s’irrigidì come Madame Chips poco più in là.

Era solo colpa sua.

Anche se non comprendeva perch é Rowan si trovasse nella Foresta Proibita, sapeva che fosse colpa sua. 

Se non avesse seguito le tracce dell ’assassino e se avesse passato l’informazione a Silente, Rowan sarebbe stata ancora viva.

Se solo avesse lasciato Hogwarts dopo la prima minaccia ricevuta sull ’incolumità dei suoi amici, Rowan sarebbe stata ancora viva.

Se quel giorno a Diagon Alley non si fosse fermata a parlare con lei, Rowan sarebbe stata ancora viva.

Se non fosse mai andata a Hogwarts, Rowan sarebbe stata ancora viva.

E ora pi ù che mai tutti i suoi amici erano in pericolo. 

_ Per colpa sua. _

Ben si era trasformato in un incosciente macchina di vendetta ; Merula aveva perso quel poco di fiducia che aveva costruito nel prossimo in quegli anni di scuola; Penny e sua sorella non si parlavano più e lei aveva peggiorato la situazione, mettendo Beatrice in pericolo solo pochi giorni prima.

Charlie aveva ragione. Era una disgrazia con le gambe e chi ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze sarebbero stati loro, i suoi amici, le persone che più amava nella sua vita.

Compreso Barnaby.

Dolce, buono Barnaby che si era beccato due fatture per lei, rischiando la sua stessa vita per difenderla. Se ci fosse stato lui al posto di Rowan… non voleva neppure immaginarlo.

Si divincol ò dalle sue accoglienti braccia, senza trovare il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. Doveva allontanarsi.

Doveva  _ allontanarli _ .

Solo cos ì sarebbero stati al sicuro.

Avrebbe trovato Jacob da sola, anche a costo di morire. Ma non avrebbe mai pi ù messo a repentaglio la sicurezza di chicchessia, men che meno i suoi amici. O magari non aveva neppure bisogno di allontanarsi. Magari la odiavano già e le avrebbero reso tutto più facile. Non avrebbe potuto biasimarli.

_ Era colpa sua _ .

« Gwendolyn—»

« Io— scusate, ho bisogno di—  _ scusatemi _ . »

Vi era un significato ulteriore in quell’ultima parola – _scusatemi_ –, ma sapeva che non avrebbero potuto perdonarla neppure se avesse iniziato a ripeterla per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Barnaby fece per fermarla, ma un ’occhiata e un cenno di diniego di Piton lo fece desistere, e mai come allora gli fu grata del suo sostegno. Gwendolyn si lasciò l’infermeria alle spalle senza ulteriori parole e carambolò sul corridoio deserto. Non c’era anima viva, per essere mattina (o era pomeriggio?); i portoni d’ingresso alle classi erano aperti, segno che le lezioni erano state sospese; il chiacchiericcio dei quadri era sparito e persino gli scricchiolii tipici del vecchio castello sembravano essersi fermati. 

L ’intera Hogwarts stava trattenendo il respiro ed era tutta colpa sua.

*

Si era rintanata in un ’aula inutilizzata, polverosa e dimenticata del terzo piano. Seduta con le gambe contro il petto sotto un banco all’angolo della stanza e circondata da vecchie cianfrusaglie di qualsiasi forma e colore, Gwendolyn aveva pianto in silenzio, temendo di essere scoperta. Prima o poi qualcuno l’avrebbe cercata; prima o poi qualcuno l’avrebbe trovata. Magari anche solo un fantasma che passava di lì, o peggio ancora Peeves, che di certo non l’avrebbe lasciata in pace e avrebbe gridato ai quattro venti la sua posizione.

Ma non era comparso nessuno. La porta era rimasta ostinatamente chiusa, i pochi passi che provenivano dal corridoio camminarono  oltre. E se da una parte era sollevata dal fatto di non dover affrontare nessuno, dall’altra si rese conto che si sarebbero presto dimenticati di lei. Nessuno aveva bisogno di una portatrice di morte.

Solo quando la luna fu alta in cielo e nessuno percorse quel corridoio per ore intere, che decise di uscire dal suo nascondiglio . Era indolenzita per la posizione che aveva assunto, il cervello pulsava forte al ritmo pesante del cuore e gli occhi erano secchi e arrossati. Non aveva più lacrime per piangere. 

Si tolse le scarpe, per evitare di produrre eco con la suola contro il pavimento in pietra, e cammin ò scalza verso la Torre di Corvonero. Non era sicura che le sue compagne di stanza stessero dormendo – non dopo una giornata simile, lei non sarebbe più riuscita a prendere sonno neppure con un Distillato Soporifero, ma valeva la pena tentare. Nessuno l’avrebbe fermata. Anzi, l’avrebbero volentieri accompagnata verso l’uscita.

L ’indovinello del batacchio in bronzo della porta d’ingresso alla Sala Comune fu più semplice del solito e tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel trovare l’area sgombra da studenti insonni. Fu meno confortante rivedere il ricordo già sbiadito di Rowan su quel divano accanto alla statua di Priscilla Corvonero, su cui spesso si stravaccavano per studiare e ripetere a vicenda nozioni e incantesimi.

O la nicchia sulla finestra trifora, da cui osservavano il panorama mozzafiato del castello e delle Highlands Scozzesi e chiacch ieravano di tutto e niente.

Quella Sala Comune era sempre stata uno dei suoi posti preferiti in tutta Hogwarts: cos ì alta, così ampia, così piena di calore e libri, nonostante i colori freddi della volta stellata. Ora sembrava chiudersi su di sé, buia e soffocante come una piccola stanza senza finestre né porte.

Ogni angolo di quel castello le avrebbe ricordato cosa aveva perso ed era una punizione peggiore della morte. 

Si port ò una mano alle labbra secche e screpolate, ingoiando l’ennesimo attacco di pianto, e si fece forza. Percorse le scale verso il dormitorio femminile e si fermò davanti all’ingresso, una mano che aleggiava sulla maniglia, mentre restava in ascolto.

Non si sentivano voci, n é movimenti.

Forse, ironicamente, era il suo giorno fortunato e tutto andava per il verso giusto.

Solo che niente andava  _ davvero _ per il verso giusto.

Entr ò in punta di piedi, aprendo piano la porta nella speranza che cigolasse il meno possibile. Tutti i baldacchini avevano le tende tirate, fatto salvo per il suo e quello accanto. Era rifatto alla perfezione e terribilmente vuoto. Sparito era il baule ai piedi del letto; spariti i numerosi libri sulla scaffalatura accanto; e così anche i gingilli che lei teneva sul comodino.

Era come se quel letto non fosse mai stato vissuto. Come se lei non fosse mai esistita, se non nella sua testa.

Sforzandosi di voltare lo sguardo e ignorare l ’immenso vuoto di quel baldacchino, recuperò il suo mantello dell’invisibilità dal baule, una borsa con oggetti personali che avrebbero potuto tornarle utili e un cambio di abbigliamento, perché quello che aveva addosso era ormai strappato e sporco, e anche se fosse riuscita a pulirlo e aggiustarlo non avrebbe più potuto guardarsi allo specchio senza ripensare a quella notte.

O forse non avrebbe pi ù trovato il coraggio di guardarsi allo specchio, ad ogni modo.

Sgattaiol ò prima che qualcuno si accorgesse di lei, prima che Crowley, il suo gatto nero, potesse miagolare e svegliare tutto il castello in quell’asfissiante silenzio, e lasciò la Torre di Corvonero sotto la protezione del mantello e la leggerezza dei suoi passi.

Era a digiuno da chiss à quanto e non aveva fame, ma avrebbe fatto comunque una capatina alle cucine, giusto per mettere qualcosa sullo stomaco e non rischiare di svenire – sempre che fosse riuscita a non vomitare.

Il piano era semplice: sarebbe sparita. 

Avrebbe continuato a partecipare alle lezioni, ma sarebbe entrata in aula nell ’esatto momento in cui la lezione fosse iniziata, per evitare ogni tipo di domanda, avrebbe tenuto la testa bassa e possibilmente si sarebbe seduta lontano dai suoi amici, per poi scappare di nuovo alla fine; avrebbe mangiato direttamente dalle cucine, sempre protetta dal mantello dell’invisibilità, e avrebbe dormito nella vecchia stanza di Jacob. Era il primo posto che avrebbero dovuto controllare per cercarla, ma essendo talmente ovvio sperò che nessuno decidesse di farlo. Ad ogni modo, lo avrebbe reso sicuro con un bell’incantesimo di chiusura che nessun  _ alohomora _ avrebbe potuto aprire. E se anche qualcuno fosse riuscito a entrare, aveva sempre la sua forma di  _ animagus  _ a proteggerla.

Oh, e si sarebbe dimessa dal ruolo di Cacciatrice. Non poteva rischiare che anche i suoi compagni di squadra finissero in mezzo  ai suoi problemi. Era suo fratello a essere scomparso e ad aver riaperto le Sale Maledette. Era suo compito fermare qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo e farlo rinsavire. 

Suo, e di nessun altro.

Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima.

Stava richiudendosi la porta segreta delle cucine alle spalle, quando una voce che non era affatto quella di Pitts n é di un altro elfo, la raggelò sui suoi passi.

Il Preside era seduto alla fine della tavolata che corrispondeva a quella di Grifondoro al piano di sopra e stava rigirando tra  le mani una forchetta, davanti a sé un piatto vuoto, con qualche residuo di torta, mentre un altro piatto riempito di patate, arrosto e verdure grigliate fumava ancora in attesa di essere divorato.

« Mi domandavo quando saresti arrivata», le disse, guardando il punto in cui si trovava come se potesse vederla attraverso il mantello. Ma del resto era già successo una volta… di cosa si meravigliava?

Rimase in silenzio, nella speranza che la lasciasse in pace, ma avrebbe dovuto immaginare che il vecchio Silente non avrebbe abb andonato la presa così facilmente. 

« Gwendolyn, ti prego, accomodati vicino a me e mangia qualcosa. Poi potremo parlare.»

Non voleva mangiare. 

Non voleva nemmeno respirare. 

Tanto meno voleva parlare. 

« Avrebbe dovuto espellermi quando ne aveva la possibilità, professore», gli disse levandosi il mantello e tornando visibile, il risentimento cristallino in ogni fibra del suo essere e della sua voce. Odiava se stessa, odiava Jacob, odiava Rakepick e R, e odiava l’uomo che aveva di fronte per non aver fatto ciò che ripeteva ogni anno: proteggere i suoi studenti. Aveva dovuto prendere in mano la situazione di persona perché lui era stato fin troppo incompetente per farlo da sé. «Sono un pericolo per tutti. Lo sono dal primo anno e ne sono passati sei. Perché non lo ha fatto?»

« Credo che potremo discutere con più lucidità dopo che tu avrai messo qualcosa nello stomaco—»

« Dannazione, mi risponda!»

« È per questo che ti stai nascondendo? Perché così facendo pensi di proteggere i tuoi amici?»

« Cos’altro potrei fare?», gli gridò contro. «Avrei dovuto farlo da subito! Avrebbe dovuto fermarmi quando era ancora in tempo! Metterli in guardia quando io non ne ho avuto la forza! Isolarmi come merito! E invece guardi cosa è successo! Rowan è morta ed è solo colpa mia e—»

Si tapp ò una mano alla bocca, inorridita. Dirlo a voce alta fu più devastante della consapevolezza che fosse vero. Si aspettava di rivederla oltre ogni angolo, di sentire il suono della sua risata a qualche battuta di Tonks, di percepire il suo braccio attorno alle spalle in uno dei suoi abbracci stritolanti. 

Ma dirlo a voce alta – _Rowan è morta_ – lo faceva sembrare più reale di quanto non fosse. Cancellava ogni piccola traccia di speranza che, come la sciocca che era, conservava ancora in un angolo remoto dell’anima. Era come una sottolineatura imperterrita sul foglio, che lo bucava con l’inchiostro e la punta.

E faceva un male assurdo.

« Hai infranto nuovamente le regole della scuola e quelle straordinarie di cui ho parlato in Sala Grande solo la settimana scorsa? Sì, lo hai fatto. Sei stata incauta e sciocca? Decisamente. Hai messo te stessa e i tuoi due compagni d’avventura in pericolo? Assolutamente. Ma non puoi incolparti dell’amore che Rowan provava nei tuoi confronti o in quelli del signor Copper.»

Ben... se non fosse stato per Rowan starebbe piangendo la scomparsa di Ben, ora.

E sarebbe sempre stata colpa sua.

« Dovevo essere io», biascicò senza forze. «Rakepick voleva me. Ero io il bersaglio, ma non ho saputo proteggerli... dovevo essere io.»

« _ Gwendolyn _ . »

Lei neppure alz ò lo sguardo. Era stata così debole, così impreparata, così stupida. Ed era stato Ben, tra tutti, a tenere testa a quella megera. Avrebbe dovuto farlo lei e aveva fallito.

« L’amicizia che legava te, Rowan e il vostro bellissimo gruppo di amici è qualcosa che pochi conoscono nel corso della vita. La totale devozione e amore l’uno per l’altro, a tal punto di morire per difendersi. L’unica colpa che puoi attribuirti, Gwendolyn, è di essere un’amica degna di un amore così grande.»

« Ma non lo merito», riuscì a sputare, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. 

Non era stata affatto una buona amica. Quando Rowan l ’aveva accusata di rivolgersi a loro solo quando aveva bisogno di risolvere qualche mistero legato alle Sale Maledette, una parte di sé sapeva che avesse ragione. Terribilmente ragione, infatti. Li aveva ignorati per settimane intere, così presa con le sue ricerche, ossessionata da penne nere e messaggi in codice, da non rendersi conto che i suoi amici avevano bisogno di lei e che sentivano la sua mancanza, e che non avrebbe dovuto offendersi se Rowan era stata l’unica a trovare il coraggio di accusarla apertamente.

Era una persona orribile.

E ora Rowan era morta.

Il rumore di alcune pentole che si spostavano sotto un movimento invisibile la fece voltare verso destra, ma non trov ò nessuno.

Silente sospir ò, forse stanco della sua testardaggine, forse dispiaciuto per non riuscire a raggirarla come sempre faceva – per farla stare meglio, per rimproverarla, o per avere risposte a domande che neppure poneva. Si alzò con pesantezza e d’un tratto non aveva davanti a sé il mago più potente che avesse mai incontrato, ma un uomo anziano che aveva visto troppi orrori nella sua vita per sopportarne il peso sulle spalle incurvate. 

« La perdita di Rowan è un dolore indicibile e non meriti di addossarti anche il fardello di colpe che non hai, Gwendolyn. Tu, il signor Copper e la signorina Snyde avete subito una punizione per la vostra scappatella che va ben oltre la normale educazione e ora è tempo del lutto e hai il diritto di piangerla senza se e senza ma.» Silente alzò un dito quando lei fece per interromperlo. «Domani ci sarà una commemorazione in suo onore e desidererei che presenziassi. Che parlassi di lei, anche, e la ricordassi per tutti noi.»

La risata le scapp ò dalla gola prima che potesse fermarla. Era fredda, priva di divertimento, attonita. «Parlare di lei?  _ Io? _ »

« Era la tua migliore amica.»

« _ E l ’ho uccisa! _ Ma non capisce? L ’ho uccisa io!»

Silente rimase impassibile.  «Hai scagliato tu la Maledizione Senza Perdono, Gwendolyn?» le domandò, come a un bambino di tre anni che ancora non capiva bene i concetti più semplici.

« No, ma è come se lo avessi fatto.»  _ Ti prego, non piangere ancora, non piangere ancora _ .  «È morta per causa mia e—» Il respiro le si mozzò a metà strada e si dovette sedere sulla panca più vicina per non cadere in ginocchio, senza forze. «Non merito di— di ricordare la persona splendida che era e che— che ho dato per scontato troppe volte e—» 

« Smettila!» esclamò una voce fin troppo familiare. «Smettila di ripetere quella sciocchezza!»

Una dozzina di teste e relativi corpi comparvero improvvisamente lungo il muro alla sua sinistra, dove aveva sentito provenire r umori di pentole. Tonks, con dei capelli incredibilmente neri, stava finendo di agitare la bacchetta per far terminare l’incantesimo di disillusione che li aveva tenuti nascosti, ma era Barnaby ad aver parlato. Liz e Charlie lo stavano tenendo per le braccia e forse erano stati loro tre a far rumore, nel tentativo di fermarlo per non farsi scoprire – almeno, non così presto. 

« Ma cosa—»

Silente sorrise.  «I tuoi amici mi hanno subito contattato quando si sono accorti della tua sparizione. Sapevano che non ti avrebbero trovata se tu non avessi voluto che accadesse, ma dato che ormai ti conoscono così bene hanno immaginato che prima o poi saresti passata di qui. Non esserne sorpresa.»

« Barnaby ha ragione, Gwen», mormorò Penny, che aveva gli occhi rossi da tanto pianto e le trecce solitamente perfette ora sfatte. Beatrice era al suo fianco ed era appesa al suo braccio come se fosse la sua unica ancora di salvezza, il trucco intorno agli occhi sciolto e un’espressione terrorizzata sul bel viso. «E anche il professor Silente. Meriti tutto ciò di buono che esista, perché nonostante gli ostacoli, hai sempre fatto tutto ciò che è in tuo potere per aiutarci e farci stare bene. E non osare dire il contrario. Quello che hai fatto per salvare mia sorella e gli altri studenti nei quadri… per non parlare delle volte che mi hai sopportata con le mie paure dei mollicci… e tutte quelle che sembrano stupidaggini ora, come le decorazioni del Ballo Celestiale, o aver convinto Rowan e Ben a partecipare e a dargli un po’ di confidenza. Avresti sempre potuto girare la faccia dall’altra parte, ma non lo hai mai fatto.»

Andre annu ì. «La verità è che sei così generosa e ti preoccupi sempre più per gli altri, che per te stessa. Così, qualcuno dovrà pur prendersi cura di te.»

« Non puoi addossarti le colpe della scelta di Rowan», disse Charlie. «È stata quella… quella dannata megera che ci ha tradito a… a lanciare la maledizione. Non tu. Volevi solo proteggerci… e proteggerla.» 

_ E alla fine  è stata lei a proteggere noi. A proteggere Ben. Che proteggeva me e Merula. _

_ Ben! _

Scorse lo sguardo sugli amici, ma non vi era traccia del Grifondoro. Nemmeno di Merula, ma della sua assenza non si stup ì più di tanto. Era Ben a preoccuparla. Si sentiva in colpa per quello che era successo, ma non voleva neppure immaginare come potesse sentirsi lui.

« Avrei fatto lo stesso al suo posto», stava dicendo Barnaby, riportando la sua attenzione su di lui. Si era avvicinato un po’, ma restava a debita distanza per paura di fare qualcosa di sbagliato. «Anche io avrei fatto di tutto per proteggervi, Gwen.»

« Anche io», disse Penny. 

« E io», ripeté Andre, e Talbott, e Tonks e Tulip insieme, muovendo un passo avanti.  E cos ì tutti gli altri.

Gwendolyn non si era mai sentita cos ì infinitamente triste e felice allo stesso tempo e, non per l’ultima volta, ripeté a se stessa di non meritare tutto quell’amore. Ed era consapevole che, ora più che mai, nessuno di loro si sarebbe tirato indietro per risolvere il mistero di “R” e le Sale Maledette, nemmeno se lei avesse cercato di allontanarli.

Barnaby allarg ò le braccia in un chiaro invito, e lei non poté resistere più. Amava quei ragazzi più di se stessa e non poteva immaginare una vita senza di loro, men che meno far finta che non esistessero, anche se per proteggerli. E se una parte di sé continuava a sentirsi responsabile per ciò che era accaduto e non si sarebbe mai assopita del tutto, dall’altra sapeva anche che avrebbe fatto lo stesso al posto di Rowan, proprio come avevano ammesso quegli stessi ragazzi solo pochi secondi prima.

Era avvezza agli abbracci di Barnaby – quel ragazzo non conosceva il significato di spazio personale e non perdeva occasione di farlo (non che lei si fosse mai lamentata, ecco) – ma quello aveva un sapore del tutto diverso da quelli a cui era abituata. Era quasi timido, delicato, timoroso di romperla lungo le crepe che la morte di Rowan aveva segnato. Ma quando fu lei a stringerlo, allora ricambiò con la stessa forza e le mancò il respiro. Non solo perché si sentiva completamente compressa contro quel petto su cui aveva fantasticato fin troppe volte – _mentre Rowan arrossiva e la ascoltava blaterare_ – ma perché a quell’abbraccio si unì anche Andre. E poi Penny con Beatrice. E Tonks. E Tulip. E Talbott, Chiara, Liz, Charlie, Badeea, Jae, Diego. 

« Vi voglio bene», riuscì a biascicare il tanto che bastava per farsi sentire.

« Ti vogliamo bene anche noi», replicò Penny, tirando su col naso. «E saremo sempre al tuo fianco, che lo voglia o no. D’accordo?»

Gwendolyn annu ì. Sentì un paio di labbra accarezzarla tra i capelli in un bacio affezionato e sorrise tra le lacrime. 

« Per oggi il coprifuoco è sospeso», disse Silente, avviandosi verso l’uscita. «Potete far compagnia a Gwendolyn mentre cena, se vi va e non siete troppo stanchi.»

L ’unica risposta che ottenne fu la comparsa di nuovi piatti pieni di delizie laddove i ragazzi presero posto attorno all’amica. Stuzzicarono cibo in silenzio, senza sapere esattamente cosa dire, specie dopo lo scatto di rabbia e senso di colpa che aleggiava ancora nell’aria, finché fu proprio Gwendolyn a parlare. 

Pizzic ò una patata al forno con la forchetta, rigirandola nella salsa di pomodoro affumicata, e sospirò. «Vi chiedo scusa per… per la scenata di poco fa.»

Andre, seduto di fronte, la rassicur ò con un affezionato calcio sotto al tavolo. «Non devi scusarti per il dolore che provi. Ma non puoi addossarti la colpa di ogni disgrazia che succede in questo maledetto castello, Gì.»

Qualcuno annu ì, altri mantennero lo sguardo basso sul proprio piatto.

« A parte quella volta in cui rovesciasti metà dispensa di Piton perché eri troppo intenta a fissare la nuova spilla da Cacciatrice», fece pensieroso Barnaby. «Perdesti più punti quel giorno, che me in tutta una vita.»

« O quando provocasti la bufera di neve più grande della storia, bloccando mezza Scozia per Natale», rincarò la dose Charlie.

« Oppure quella volta in cui—»

« Ho capito! Ho capito! Messaggio ricevuto. Grazie tante.»

Talbott annu ì, con estrema serietà. «Sì, sei decisamente pessima, Gwendolyn. Un’ottima, pessima amica.»

Si scambiarono tutti qualche occhiata, finch é il timido sorriso che si fece largo sulle sue labbra screpolate e pallide li fece sospirare di sollievo. «Vi ho già detto che vi voglio bene?»

« Sì. Ma rimani comunque un disastro.»

« Cosa abbiamo fatto per meritare una persona come te nella nostra vita?»

« Devi seriamente smetterla di essere così. Tutta questa generosità e i compiti che ci fai copiare—»

Jae punt ò una forchetta contro Andre. « _ Oi!  _ Rettifica immediatamente! I compiti da copiare sono fondamentali! »

Battibeccarono per l ’ora successiva, un po’ per non far calare silenzi pesanti che avrebbero inevitabilmente portato a pensare alla triste realtà delle cose, un po’ per tirar su di morale tutti, specialmente lei. Fu intorno a mezzanotte che i primi segni di stanchezza fisica e mentale iniziarono a farsi sentire.

Solo Gwendolyn, per ò, non aveva voglia di tornare al dormitorio e affrontare quel baldacchino vuoto. Incrociò lo sguardo dell’unico migliore amico che le era rimasto e, come sempre, la capì anche senza parlare – e il suo essere una  _ legilimens  _ non aveva niente a che vedere con la cosa. Il ch é, delle volte, era piuttosto inquietante e Rowan, con un pizzico di gelosia, non aveva mai mancato di farglielo notare. Lei era la prima amica che si era fatta a Hogwarts, ma Andre era la spalla su cui si sfogava quando la pressione diventava troppa, e viceversa, e non aveva mai voluto preoccupare la sua compagna di stanza più di quanto già non fosse.

_ E guarda cosa  è successo. _

« Torre di Astronomia come sempre?» le chiese, dopo aver salutato tutti gli amici – solo Barnaby era stato un po’ restio a lasciarla e gli avrebbe chiesto di rimanere, se solo non avesse deciso di sfogare il verme che le stava bucando l’anima e che non aveva sputato neppure con Silente; e per quanto la rincuorasse la consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai pensato male di lei, non voleva tentare la sorte. Lo avrebbe perso comunque nei giorni successivi, ma per il momento voleva rimandare l’inevitabile.

La lunga salita verso la torre fu silenziosa, pesante, gelida per la corrente invernale stava iniziando a incanalarsi sulla trom ba delle scale a chiocciola, ma non imbarazzante. Andre aveva il super potere di metterla a suo agio anche senza parlare.

Il ragazzo si strinse nel mantello per proteggersi dal freddo, una volta giunti a destinazione.  «Non è stata una delle nostre idee migliori, devo ammetterlo.»

« Non parlarmi di pessime idee», sbottò Gwen, stringendo le labbra di disappunto. «Scusami.»

« No, scusami tu. Non avrei dovuto.»

Gwendolyn recuper ò una coperta che aveva piegato nella borsa, tra gli averi di prima necessità che aveva preso per la sua scappatella, e si sedettero contro un muro, coprendosi entrambi fino al collo. Ascoltarono l’ululare del vento per lunghissimi minuti, finché Gwendolyn decise che fosse arrivato il momento di parlare.

« Non mi fidavo più di lei, Andre.»

Ammetterlo a voce alta era quasi doloroso come il fatto che fosse morta e il sapore aspro di quelle parole le sarebbe rimasto su lla lingua per il resto dei suoi giorni, non importava quante volte si fosse lavata la bocca.

« L'ho tenuta a distanza per paura che stesse facendo il doppio gioco, o che fosse manipolata contro il suo volere. E l’unica volta che l’ho portata con me in una missione è stato solo per tenerla d’occhio. È stato bello, alla fine. Abbiamo riso fino alle lacrime, ma la verità è che non ricordo neppure l’ultima volta che ho trascorso del tempo con lei solo per il gusto di farlo. O l’ultima volta che le ho detto di volerle bene. Sono diventata un mostro.» Si asciugò le lacrime con la manica del maglione. «E non c’è niente al mondo che mi convincerà del fatto che io non abbia preso parte al suo... al suo omicidio. Tutto quello che ho fatto, compreso allontanarla, ci ha portati a questo. Se mi fossi fidata, come lei si fidava di me, magari non ci avrebbe seguiti. Magari avremmo trovato una soluzione diversa dall’andare del tutto impreparati nella Foresta Oscura. È sempre stata la voce della ragione, quando io non trovavo altre vie d’uscita.»

« Non è stata colpa tua, Gwendolyn.»

Entrambi si voltarono verso la terza voce, appartenente a una Penny demoralizzata e dalle occhiaie pi ù profonde di quelle di Barnaby. 

La Tassorosso sospir ò. «Speravo di parlarti da sola, ma... temo di aver fatto una cosa orribile, Gwen.»

« Che intendi dire?» le domandò lei, facendole spazio sotto la coperta.

Gwendolyn non si meravigli ò quando sentì la confessione di Penny, ma non poteva certo biasimarla per aver dato a Rowan una scusa valida per seguirla. Voleva farle capire i pericoli a cui era sottoposta tutti i giorni per farla desistere dall’intromettersi, ma alla fine Rowan era come lei: si preoccupava troppo e ficcava il naso dove non doveva per il bene dei suoi amici.

E lei l ’aveva allontanata.

Era davvero diventata un mostro.

« Non è colpa tua, Penny. Così come non è colpa di quest'altra idiota qui. Non è colpa di nessuno, se non di “R” e di quella dannatissima strega», fece Andre, con serietà. «Probabilmente ti avrebbe seguita lo stesso, Gì. Lo sai meglio di me com’era quando si trattava della tua incolumità. Non vedeva altro.»

_ Ma ci ò non cambia il fatto che sia stata un’amica orribile. _

Rimasero a osservare il cielo privo di stelle in una notte buia e nuvolosa, il tempo scandito dal sibilante fischio del vento.

Gwendolyn poggi ò la testa sulla spalla dell’amico, quando questo le domandò: «Te la senti di parlare, domani?»

« Non so se sarò in grado di farlo… non saprei neppure da dove iniziare.»

« Allora proviamo a buttar giù un discorso», fece Penny, alzandosi di scatto e guardandosi intorno. «Dovrebbe esserci pergamena e inchiostro da qualche parte. Ti aiutiamo noi.»


	2. Capitolo 2

La Sala grande era stata liberata dai tavoli e dalle panche, e se avesse chiuso gli occhi avrebbe potuto immaginare il pomeriggi o prima del Ballo Celestiale, quando lei e gli amici stavano finendo di sistemare le ultime decorazioni e lei cercava il modo per andare alla festa con Barnaby senza perdere la dignità nell’impresa. Sembravano passati decenni da quei tempi quasi spensierati. Ma non c’era l’aria frizzante di festa, né candele e lampadari che facevano brillare tutt’intorno. Il soffitto era privo di stelle, di cielo, di qualsiasi cosa. Era solo un enorme buco nero sopra un altrettanto enorme stanza in penombra, vuota, insignificante, triste. Era come se i dissennatori che li avevano attaccati quella notte infausta fossero passati di lì e avessero succhiato via tutta la magia e la luce che la caratterizzava.

Si stava velocemente riempendo di studenti: c ’era chi piangeva, chi ancora non riusciva credere alla notizia che girava per i corridoi da un paio di giorni, chi si abbracciava con un amico per trovare un poco di conforto.

In tutta quella compagnia, nonostante la presenza dei suoi stessi amici, Gwendolyn si sent ì infinitamente sola perché  _ lei _ non c ’era più. Perché era  _ lei _ la ragione di tanta tristezza.

Sulla piattaforma dei professori, il Preside sostava dietro lo splendido podio in ottone e accanto a lui tutto il corpo insegnan ti, che sfoggiava volti così affranti che persino Piton sembrava dispiaciuto dell’accaduto.

Gwendolyn si strinse le braccia al petto. Qualcuno le diede una stretta affettuosa alla spalla, qualcun altro tent ò di abbracciarla, ma la verità era che non sentì quasi niente se non il fischio assordante che iniziò a penetrarle le orecchie quando Silente iniziò a parlare.

« Ho aspettato a darvi questa terribile notizia, perché volevo assicurarmi della situazione e chiudere la questione del fuggitivo di Azkaban.» Fece una pausa, per riordinare i pensieri e cercare le parole migliori per quella notizia che nessuno sarebbe riuscito ad addolcire. «Mi addolora informarvi che due notti fa abbiamo subito una perdita incommensurabile per mano di un male inimmaginabile. Rowan Khanna, una devota studentessa e amica, ha sacrificato la sua vita per salvarne un’altra.»

La voce di Silente divenne ovattata, come sott ’acqua, e non  riusc ì a sentire il resto del discorso, oltre quell ’assordante fischio nelle orecchie che la fece vacillare.

Non si sarebbe mai abituata a quella nuova realt à.

Era irrazionale.

E ingiusto.

Il Preside continu ò a parlare, la voce lenta, calda e commossa, in un toccante discorso che le scivolò addosso come pioggia, lasciandola infreddolita e febbricitante.

« Ma vorrei che a ricordarla fosse qualcuno che la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, se ne avrà la forza. Gwendolyn, vieni pure qui, se vuoi.»

Barnaby lasci ò andare la mano che le aveva stretto senza che neanche se ne accorgesse, e Gwen, con gambe molli e respiro tremante, raggiunse il preside sulla piattaforma. Fece scorrere lo sguardo sui presenti, ma si rese subito conto dell’errore madornale: normalmente odiava avere l’attenzione su di sé, ma era persino peggio quando quegli occhi che la fissavano erano lucidi di lacrime – o vuoti come quelli di Ben.

Si schiar ì la gola, sentendola già stretta, e umettò le labbra prima di parlare. «Ho provato a scrivere un discorso con un paio di amici, ma—» Levò un foglio di pergamena stropicciato, su cui erano visibili macchie di inchiostro sciolto da numerose lacrime, e si strinse nelle spalle. «Rowan è—» Deglutì l’errore chinando il viso. « _ Era _ — Rowan era la mia migliore amica. È stata la prima persona che ho incontrato qui a Hogwarts – a Diagon Alley, in realtà. Mi chiese cosa potesse comprare per i suoi primi giorni qui. Non era ancora a conoscenza del mio pessimo gusto in fatto di abbigliamento.» Incrociò lo sguardo di Andre, tra il divertito e il disperato, e qualcuno osò anche ridacchiare. «Ma le consigliai una bella sciarpa, perché qui fa freddo, c’è molto vento e sarebbe stato utile averne una calda e bella. E lei seguì il mio consiglio. Il consiglio di una sconosciuta con un senso estetico inesistente. Si fidò di me dal primo istante, nonostante non sapesse niente di me se non che fossi la sorella di Jacob Vane – con tutto quello che comportava all’epoca.» Strinse la pergamena con forza, nel tentativo di concentrare il dolore altrove e non pensare alle lacrime che stavano per tagliarle la voce e la vista. «Desideravamo entrambe essere smistate in Corvonero e non solo il nostro desiderio si esaudì, ma diventammo compagne di dormitorio. Da quel giorno non ci separammo più. Ci sedevamo accanto a lezione; studiavamo insieme; mi e ci insegnava cose che non c’erano sui libri; spendeva ore a raccontarmi della fattoria di alberi di famiglia e di quanto le mancasse – ma era con me, a Hogwarts, e le sembrava tutto più facile; mi abbracciava sempre per augurarmi la buona notte, e mi buttava giù dal letto perché mi riaddormento sempre dopo aver spento la sveglia; detestava il quidditch perché soffriva di vertigini e aveva paura dei bolidi, ma mi sosteneva prima e durante le partite perché sapeva che mi facesse stare bene; e mi rimproverava spesso, e Merlino sa se me lo meritavo, ma lo faceva perché si preoccupava per me… si preoccupava sempre troppo per me e per le persone che amava—» Un singhiozzo, poi un altro, e un altro ancora e quasi non riuscì a parlare oltre. «Rowan è— _ era _ l ’amica che tutti dovrebbero avere. Premurosa, appassionata, coraggiosa. E—»

E pianse. Pianse come non aveva ancora fatto, perch é il dolore era troppo grande, la consapevolezza che tutto fosse reale era un pugno allo stomaco e quei dannati occhi che la fissavano con pietà furono troppo. Non vide Barnaby fare un passo avanti, con l’intenzione di starle accanto, ma sentì nel retro della mente la mano di Silente stringerle con affetto un braccio.

« Ora non so come riuscirò a funzionare senza di lei. Non so chi mi terrà in riga, o chi riuscirà a farmi entrare in testa Storia della Magia come solo lei sapeva fare. Sarebbe stata davvero una grande insegnante. E aveva così tanti sogni e così tanto tempo davanti a sé—» Tirò su col naso, il viso ormai rosso e umido di lacrime. «Era generosa. E leale. E fondamentalmente buona. Amava condividere tutto – il suo entusiasmo per i libri, le sue pessime battutacce, le paure e le insicurezze, il suo infinito affetto. E ci sono così tante altre cose che vorrei dire ma non basterebbe una vita intera. E… e tante cose che avrei voluto e dovuto dirle.» La voce si spezzò di nuovo, un filo sottile che a stento si faceva largo dalla gola.  _ Resisti ancora un po ’.  _ « Avrei dovuto dirle più spesso quanto le volessi bene. Quanto importante fosse per me la sua amicizia. Ma l’ho data per scontata e ora… ora è troppo tardi.» Deglutì l’ennesimo magone.  « Non fate il mio errore. Parlate alle persone che amate, non mettetele mai in secondo piano, non pensate che i vostri problemi siano più grandi degli altri, non dimenticatevi di loro perché siete troppo egoisti. Perché non si sa mai per quanto ancora potreste farlo e—»

Scosse il capo, affranta.

Non poteva andare avanti. Non ci riusciva pi ù.

Le mancava l ’aria e la forza nelle gambe.

Fu allora che Andre si fece avanti e le cinse le spalle con un braccio, capendo che avesse raggiunto il limite, e l ’aiutò a scendere i due gradini in legno. Nessuno osò toccarla né tentò di abbracciarla – forse perché non c’era niente che potesse consolarla, o forse per il modo quasi feroce con cui il suo migliore amico la stava proteggendo dagli sguardi impietositi altrui.

Silente riprese la parola, gli occhi lucidi come molti.  «Per il momento, le lezioni sono state sospese fino a lunedì prossimo, per dare tempo a tutti di piangere la sua scomparsa. Ma ricordate, se permetteremo al nobile obiettivo di Rowan di diventare un faro che ci guidi in questi tempi bui, allora proprio come questa luce», levò la bacchetta e la alzò al cielo, mentre la punta si illuminò in segno di lutto, «il ricordo di Rowan Khanna – un’amica intelligente, coraggiosa, motivata e fedele – continuerà a risplendere.»

Il resto dei presenti imit ò il suo gesto e la Sala Grande, dal soffitto privo di stelle e dalle candele spente, venne illuminato dalle decine e decine di luci provenienti dalle bacchette degli studenti e degli insegnanti.

*

« Uhm—Gwen? Gwendolyn?»

Alz ò lo sguardo dal libro solo quando qualcuno le toccò un braccio, lo stesso qualcuno che la stava chiamando. «Oh, Tonks, ciao.»

« Ciao Gì...»

Merlino, quanto odiava quello sguardo. Tonks non era stata cos ì in imbarazzo neppure quando aveva distrutto una torre di tazzine il giorno dell’appuntamento con Barnaby da Madame Piediburro.

Con lei not ò anche quegli altri due combina guai di Tulip e Jae e si sarebbe domandata se non stessero progettando qualche scherzo per tirare su di morale gli studenti, se con loro non ci fosse stato anche Andre.

Jae si gratt ò la nuca, quasi a disagio. «È il sabato di Hogsmeade e stavamo pensando che potremmo andare a berci una burrobirra per... uhm, distrarci un po’.»

Gwendolyn aveva perso la cognizione del tempo, ormai. Era gi à sabato? Sembrava tutto così dannatamente lento, eppure contemporaneamente veloce. L’idea di distrarsi come se niente fosse a I Tre Manici di Scopa, poi... se da una parte era una buona trovata per pensare ad altro, dall’altra non riusciva a immaginarsi a bere il dolore e tornare alla normalità.

Niente sarebbe stato pi ù normale.

Neppure svegliarsi la mattina e non trovarla gi à in piedi e pronta per la giornata di lezioni.

« Non sei obbligata a venire», si affrettò ad aggiungere Tonks, arrossendo. «Magari possiamo... non so, parlare di lei. Esorcizzare la sua mancanza, ecco tutto.»

« Non vogliamo sembrarti insensibili, Gwendolyn Vane.» Tulip sospirò. «Anche noi siamo in lutto, ma magari allontanarci dal castello per qualche ora può farci bene. Può  _ farti  _ bene. »

Gwendolyn abbass ò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, come se potessero darle una risposta a quel dilemma, ma tutto ciò che vide furono pellicine strappate dallo stress, i graffi di un insofferente Crowley e unghie spezzate. «Magari vi raggiungo più tardi.»

Il che equivaleva a un no.

E Andre lo cap ì subito dall’occhiata rassegnata che le regalò. Fu il primo ad annuire, affatto convinto della sua scelta, ma non insistette oltre e gliene fu grata.

« Andiamo ad avvisare gli altri. Uhm... a dopo?»

Annu ì, senza riuscire a guardarli in viso, e strinse le labbra per cacciare indietro l’ennesima crisi di pianto. Solo quando se ne andarono, Gwen riuscì a osservare i dintorni senza realmente vedere l'ambiente. La Sala Grande era pressocché deserta. Solo Silente e Piton stavano ancora parlottando a voce bassa, davanti alla colazione ormai finita, e la sua paranoia le stava dicendo che stessero parlando di lei.

Riport ò l’attenzione sul libro che aveva aperto davanti, ma che non stava realmente leggendo. Glielo aveva consigliato Rowan qualche mese fa, ma tra una cosa e l’altra lo aveva lasciato a prendere polvere sul comodino. Ora, però, non riusciva ad andare oltre la prima pagina. Continuava a rigirarsi tra le dita una foto scattata all’inizio del quinto anno, che stava usando come segnalibro, e ingoiò il nodo in gola. Ritraeva lei, Rowan, Tulip e Badeea in un pigiama party che avevano indetto nel dormitorio maschile in onore del compleanno di Andre, prima che Beatrice venisse intrappolata in un quadro e la situazione precipitasse nella disperazione. Il festeggiato aveva scattato la foto, mentre sullo sfondo si poteva intravvedere un incavolatissimo Talbott con la testa sotto un cuscino nel vano tentativo di dormire e Murphy che gesticolava e gli parlava senza riprendere fiato. Nella foto animata lei cadeva all’indietro sul letto, tenendosi la pancia dalle risate; Badeea le tirava un cuscino in faccia per punirla di qualche battutaccia, Tulip le saltava addosso per farle il solletico e Rowan brandiva una ciabatta per difenderla dalle grinfie delle altre due.

L ’aveva sempre protetta, in un modo o nell’altro.

E lei era stata fin troppo cieca per rendersene conto.

Non ricordava molto di quella notte, se non che Tulip era riuscita a portare una mole infinita di leccornie dalle cucine, approf ittando di una punizione, e avevano festeggiato e riso fino all’alba.

Non ricordava molte cose che all ’epoca sembravano inutili o superflue. Ora avevano tutto un altro sapore.

Riport ò l’attenzione sul Preside, quando il pensatoio del suo ufficio le venne in mente. Aveva un’infarinatura di base su cosa fosse e a cosa servisse, ma magari avrebbe potuto chiedere a lui qualche delucidazione in merito. Magari avrebbe potuto chiedergli di usarlo, ogni tanto, e rivivere qualche momento importante.

Si mosse verso il tavolo degli insegnanti, catturando subito l ’attenzione dei due maghi: Silente le fece gesto di avvicinarsi, Piton inarcò un sopracciglio con perplessità.

« Scusate se vi interrompo, ma avrei una domanda per lei, Professor Silente.»

Lui annu ì. «Ti ascolto.»

« Qualche tempo fa lessi dei pensatoi su un libro di artefatti magici e mi chiedevo come funzionassero di preciso. È possibile rivivere alcuni ricordi, no? Lei ne ha uno nell’ufficio, se non ricordo male.»

Ci fu una pausa piuttosto lunga per i suoi poveri nervi, ma quando stava per ripetere la richiesta, Silente parl ò.

« L’uso dei pensatoi è molto complesso e non intendo il semplice processo di visualizzazione delle memorie. No, è complicato recuperarle dalla propria mente, catalogarle e sistemarle senza creare confusione. La propria testa è un come un ripostiglio caotico, o come la nostra biblioteca se Madame Pince non se ne prendesse cura. Con questo non voglio dire che tu non saresti in grado di farlo, specie perché la tua mente è più agile e allenata rispetto alle altre.» Gwen sentì il solletico di quella di Piton, mentre la fissava con insistenza e tentava di far cadere il muro che lui stesso le aveva insegnato a erigere, e abbozzò un mezzo ghigno quando non ci riuscì, a riprova che le parole di Silente fossero realistiche. «Ma è pericoloso soffermarsi nel passato, specie se si cerca di affievolire un dolore così grande come può essere la perdita di un’amica. Rischi di perderti e di non voler tornare più al presente. E, con tutta onestà, non hai bisogno di un pensatoio per tenere viva la memoria di Rowan, Gwendolyn.»

Non aveva menzionato il motivo della sua richiesta, eppure quell ’uomo come sempre riusciva a leggerla come un libro aperto. Era snervante.

Strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nei palmi fino a sentir male.  «Invece temo di sì. Non è trascorsa neanche una settimana e sto già dimenticando il suono della sua voce, o le piccole cose come la sfumatura dei suoi occhi, o i tic delle dita quando studiava, o—»

La voce le si spezz ò. Diamine, l’aveva mai guardata e ascoltata  _ davvero _ ? Come poteva dirsi sua migliore amica se stava gi à diventando un ricordo sbiadito?

« Puoi dimenticare le cose più semplici, come quelle che hai appena elencato, ma credimi che non dimenticherai mai lei, i momenti che avete trascorso insieme, le risate e le lacrime – la sua essenza è parte di te. Devi solo lasciarla libera e non soffocarla con la paura di cancellarla per sempre e di rendere la sua assenza più reale di quanto non sia già.»

Gwendolyn avrebbe voluto gridargli dietro quanto odiasse i suoi enigmi, o il suo buonismo, o persino la sua totale mancanza di a iuto quando ne aveva più bisogno – come durante la ricerca delle Sale, o semplicemente come in quel momento. Ma a che scopo? Era stanca di piangere, stanca di arrabbiarsi, stanca di tutto.

« Ad ogni modo, temo che la nostra conversazione sia giunta al termine.» Silente non le diede il tempo di replicare. Aveva lo sguardo puntato oltre le sue spalle e un lieve sorriso negli occhi vispi e vecchi. «Credo che il signor Lee ti stia aspettando.»

Barnaby era davvero l ì, a metà tra le lunghe tavolate in legno, e faceva avanti e indietro, una mano in tasca, l’altra tra i capelli. Quando si accorse del suo sguardo incuriosito, le rivolse il sorriso più luminoso che ricordasse e in qualsiasi altra circostanza sarebbe arrossita come l’adolescente che era. In quel momento, invece, provò solo tanto sollievo e mai come allora ringraziò gli dei di averlo come amico – e Merula, per avergli dato il compito di spiarla al terzo anno.

« Cosa ci fai qui? Non sei andato a Hogsmeade?»

Lui si strinse nelle spalle.  «Non volevo lasciarti indietro. Non mi piace saperti sola.» Barnaby aggrottò la fronte, scuotendo il capo. «Insomma, non voglio darti fastidio se vuoi stare in solitudine, ma sappi che sono nei dintorni se ti va un po’ di compagnia. Okay?»

Sempre il solito attento e rispettoso Barnaby.

Uno dei tanti motivi per cui si era innamorata di lui.

Lo abbracci ò con affetto e lui ricambiò con lo stesso entusiasmo. «Ti ringrazio, Barney.»

« Figurati», bofonchiò, come sempre faceva quando usava quel nomignolo. «Cosa vuoi fare? Preferisci che vada via o—»

_ Magari possiamo... non so, parlare di lei. Esorcizzare la sua mancanza, ecco tutto. _

_ Anche noi siamo in lutto, ma magari allontanarci dal castello per qualche ora pu ò farci bene. Può  _ farti  _ bene. _

« Possiamo raggiungere gli altri?»

Si sorpresero entrambi che quella proposta arrivasse proprio da lei, quando solo una mezzora prima non aveva nessuna intenzione  di muoversi. Ma forse era quello che Silente le stava dicendo, con i suoi modi contorti. Trascorrere tempo con i suoi amici, magari a parlare di lei per tenere vivo il ricordo... poteva far bene.

Almeno, poteva tentare prima di accantonare la cosa.

« Sicura?»

Annu ì, con un timido sorriso. «Se poi dovesse diventare...  _ troppo,  _ allora toglier ò il disturbo. Non voglio rovinare la giornata.»

« Non potresti mai farlo.»

Adorabile bugiardo.

L ’accompagnò fin sopra la Torre di Corvonero, per darle la possibilità di prendere cappotto e quant’altro, e si diressero a braccetto verso I Tre Manici di Scopa. La leggera coperta di neve caduta la notte precedente si sarebbe sciolta in pochi giorni, se non fosse stata rinnovata da un’altra bufera, ma Gwendolyn apprezzò comunque lo  _ scronch  _ di quella sotto la suola delle scarpe.

Rowan amava buttarsi all ’indietro e fare tanti angeli di neve.

Amava meno quando le lanciava palle ghiacciate e magiche in pieno viso, come le aveva insegnato Tonks. Quasi rise nel ricordare  il suo viso oltraggiato la prima volta che lo aveva fatto. Le erano persino caduti gli occhiali dalla sorpresa.

Si strinse al braccio del suo accompagnatore, rabbrividendo dal freddo e dall ’ennesimo flash verde che le attraversò gli occhi, e inspirò a fondo per cercare di calmarsi. Il profumo che aveva sentito nell’amortentia solo un paio di settimane prima tornò più forte che mai e, non per l’ultima volta, si ritrovò a chiedersi come sarebbero cambiate le cose.

Compreso il rapporto col ragazzo che aveva accanto.

Non stavano ufficialmente insieme. Si giravano intorno dal quarto anno, come due ciechi che non avrebbero capito di piacere all ’altro neppure se lo avessero scritto in fronte, ma tra le Sale e la paura di rovinare l’amicizia  nessuno dei due aveva oltrepassato la linea. San Valentino, nonostante i ricordi confusionari che aveva di quel giorno, era stato una spinta verso la giusta direzione, cos ì come il loro imbarazzante appuntamento, e anche se non si erano dati un’etichetta e lui le aveva dato solo un timido bacio sulla guancia, qualcosa era cambiato. Lo vedeva nel suo sguardo; lo percepiva nell’elettricità dell’aria che li circondava quando erano insieme; lo sentiva nei suoi gesti e sui polpastrelli quando si sfioravano; ne sentiva il sapore sulle labbra quando si sorridevano di nascosto a lezione.

Ma ora?

Non meritava un ragazzo come lui. E lui meritava molto pi ù di lei. Qualcuno che potesse amarlo incondizionatamente, senza segreti, senza pericoli, senza distrazioni, senza sensi di colpa e morti sulle spalle. Qualcuno come Liz, che condivideva con lui l’amore per le creature magiche, che era dolce e infinitamente buona, e bella, e giusta.

Quel qualcuno non era lei, anche se aveva il disperato bisogno di esserlo.

« Barnaby.»

Gwendolyn ferm ò i propri passi e gli strinse la mano per esortarlo a fare lo stesso. Quegli occhi grandi e verdi la osservarono con preoccupazione e non riuscì a mantenere lo sguardo per paura di leggervi delusione.

« Va tutto bene?» Il ragazzo fece una smorfia. «Certo che non va tutto bene. Scusami, Gì, sono un idiota. Dico sempre la cosa peggiore nei momenti meno opportuni e—»

« _ Barnaby _ » , lo richiamò, abbozzando un sorriso. «Non preoccuparti. È solo che stavo pensando... lo so, è incredibile, io-che-penso. Roba da matti, eh?» Ammutolì, rendendosi conto di divagare con una bella dose di imbarazzo.  « Uhm... voglio dire, stavo pensando a noi. Oh… beh, non c’è un noi, non c’è mai stato, ma insomma io... io non voglio rinunciarci. Qualsiasi cosa sia. È solo che quella bella giornata di San Valentino mi sembra così lontana, e... beh, ecco, volevo solo dirti che mi ci vorrà un po’ di tempo prima di permettermi di essere felice di nuovo e pensavo che... anche se non ne abbiamo parlato apertamente...»  _ Taci, taci, taci. _ «Insomma, quello che sto cercando di dirti è... che se i tuoi sentimenti fossero cambiati da quel giorno e che se dovessi trovare qualcun’altra che ti merita più di me, ecco... lo capirei se non volessi aspettarmi. Sarebbe egoista da parte mia chiedertelo—»

« Te l'ho già detto, Gwendolyn. Per te posso sempre aspettare.» Le sistemò la cuffietta in lana con affetto, di sicuro per trovare qualcosa da far fare alle mani, che per altro. «Sono io che non so se sarò mai alla tua altezza— no, non interrompermi, per favore. Non lo so davvero, perché non sono brillante come te, non capisco molte cose e sono lento a leggere, non ho buoni voti a scuola, e come ho dato prova proprio adesso dico sempre le cose sbagliate, ma mi sento perso senza te accanto. Mi hai dato una possibilità quando neppure io mi concedevo di farlo e credimi, sei la persona meno egoista di questa terra, Gì. Ti aspetterò per tutto il tempo che ti serve, se anche tu mi vorrai ancora.»

Una parte di s é aveva sempre pensato e temuto che la sua attrazione derivasse da una profonda riconoscenza; che non avesse niente a che fare con sentimenti veri e sinceri, ma fosse solo un istinto di gratitudine che aveva scambiato per  romanticismo; che non appena si fosse svegliato un poco si sarebbe reso conto che non ci fosse niente di bello in lei, se non il fatto che – per motivi inizialmente egoistici – lo avesse allontanato dal rapporto tossico  di Merula e Ismelda. Forse era davvero cos ì, o forse quei pensieri distorti erano solo frutto di tante insicurezze.

Eppure in quel momento il cuore in pezzi sembr ò ricomporsi almeno un poco e, come la piagnona che era diventata in quei pochi giorni, si ritrovò gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime. Avrebbe affrontato quel dilemma nei prossimi mesi, se fosse riuscita a non farlo scappare. Per il momento, gli prese il viso tra le mani inguantate e fredde e lo costrinse a guardarla. «Tu  _ sei  _ brillante, Barnaby. Non mi stancher ò mai di ripetertelo e non ti permetto di credere il contrario. I voti scolastici non ti definiscono come persona e tu sei... tu sei fantastico. E, se proprio dobbiamo dirla tutta, sei migliorato tantissimo.»

Barnaby le copr ì le mani con le sue e abbozzò un sorriso triste. «Grazie al tuo aiuto... e a quello di Rowan.»

Il magone di tristezza torn ò più forte e pesante di prima e neppure il bacio sulla fronte che Barnaby le regalò la fece stare meglio.

« Se vuoi tornare al castello—»

« No, no. Andiamo. Mi farà bene distrarmi un pochino, credo.  _ Spero _ . »

_ Rowan si arrabbierebbe un mondo se mi sapesse sola a rimuginare sui se e sui ma _ , termin ò mentalmente.

Proseguirono la fredda camminata verso Hogsmeade in silenzio, ma Gwendolyn non pot é non notare le persone che incontravano lungo la strada – e di come sviavano subito lo sguardo quando riconoscevano in lei l’amica di Rowan.

« Non pensavo l’avrei mai detto, ma preferivo di gran lunga quando le persone mi additavano come la sorella pazza di Jacob Vane.»

Barnaby non cap ì subito a cosa si stesse riferendo, finché non vide un gruppo di Tassorosso che abbassò subito gli occhi e mormorò qualcosa di simile al nome della loro defunta amica. Le passò un braccio sulle spalle, come per proteggerla dagli sguardi altrui, e lei sospirò – se di contentezza o rassegnazione non seppe dirlo.

Forse era entrambe le cose.

Il locale di Rosmerta era pieno come un uovo ed era evidente che molti avessero avuto la stessa idea di Andre, Jae, Tonks e Tuli p. Silente aveva detto che non ci fosse un modo giusto o sbagliato di elaborare il lutto, ma non riusciva a capire come potessero chiacchierare come se niente fosse davanti a una burrobirra.

Si stava gi à pentendo di essere lì.

I suoi amici erano al solito grande tavolo all ’angolo e stavano... ridendo?

Per un lungo istante vide rosso.

Era quello il modo di commemorarla? Ridere e scherzare come se non ci fosse un enorme elefante nella stanza?

« ... e poi mi disse: “ _ Diamine, Egwu, sei sicuro di non avermi dato della polisucco o una pozione di bellezza? Non sembro neppure io! _ ” »

« Oh, era bellissima quella sera! E radiante! Gwendolyn fece un miracolo nel convincerla a venire.»

« _ Oi, Biondina!  _ Ci misi anche del mio, eh! »

« E anche Bill, se non ricordo male.»

« E non avete idea della fatica che facemmo per farle togliere l’abito, prima di andare a dormire. Voleva usarlo come pigiama!»

« Dimentichi le scarpe, Tulip.»

Si voltarono tutti verso di lei, che aveva pronunciato quell ’ultima frase senza quasi accorgersene. Seguì un silenzio imbarazzante e Gwen desiderò avere già la licenza per smaterializzarsi e sparire. Erano sorpresi di vederla, ma altrettanto curiosi di sentire la sua parte di storia.

Solo Andre, che  _ sapeva _ , si spalm ò una mano in faccia e grugnì di disappunto. «Ti prego, non ricordarmelo... avevo rimosso con gioia quella parte.»

« Oh sì! Le scarpe! E le calze!»

Tulip e Badeea scoppiarono a ridere, mentre gli altri spostavano lo sguardo da una all ’altra per avere spiegazioni.

« Aveva l’abitudine di indossare un paio di calze a suo dire porta-fortuna», spiegò Gwendolyn, sedendosi sul posto vuoto vicino al povero mago dello stile, e Barnaby subito accanto. «Le usò anche durante i G.U.F.O. sotto quelle della divisa ed è un eufemismo dire che fossero orrende. Erano di due colori diversi e avevano tante piccole cioccorane di altrettanti colori diversi e dalla forma più... uhm, bizzarra.»

« _ Bizzarra _ , dice! » esclamò Andre, alzando le braccia al cielo. «Sembravano tanti ca—»

Gwendolyn fu lesta a tappargli la bocca con una mano, prima che potesse scioccare alcuni giovani studenti l ì vicino e molto interessati ai loro aneddoti.

« Tanti  _ ca — _ cosa? » domandò Barnaby, perplesso.

« Calamai.» «Calderoni.» « _ Capretti _ . »

Il Serpeverde sembr ò ancora più confuso di prima. «Che razza di forma hanno le cioccorane che conoscete?»

Gwendolyn gli batt é una mano sul braccio, per rassicurarlo che gli avrebbe spiegato tutto più tardi, e proseguì col racconto, con gli occhi lucidi dalle risate e dalla commozione. «Comunque, sotto quell’abito bellissimo non solo indossò quelle calze per paura che qualcosa andasse storto, ma aveva anche le sue vecchie converse blu al posto dei tacchi che Andre le aveva consigliato. “ _ Metti che Bill mi chieda di ballare! In questo modo sar ò più comoda e potrò farlo tutta la notte, no? E poi lo sai che mi sudano i palmi delle mani, figurati i piedi in un paio di sandali. _ ” »

« _ Eww! _ »

« Un genio!»

« Davvero non le avete notate mentre ballava?»

« Erano le uniche cose che riuscivo a vedere. Un incubo.»

« Beh, non puoi lamentarti più di tanto, Andre. Almeno erano in tinta con l’abito.»

Gwendolyn quasi non si rese conto di iniziare a raccontare altre storielle divertenti che vedevano Rowan protagonista  – la volta in cui aveva bevuto whisky incendiario e aveva confessato il suo infinito amore per Bill a una povera statua; o quando lei e Andre si erano sfidati a colpi di Gelatine Tutti I Gusti +1 (chi avesse dichiarato bandiera bianca per primo avrebbe dovuto cantare Celestina Warbeck in biblioteca, davanti a Madama Pince, e Rowan non poteva perdere  _ assolutissimamente,  _ perch é era la sua prediletta ) (finirono entrambi in Infermeria per indigestione)  – e a fare l’elenco dei giochi di parole e delle battute peggiori che l’amica avesse mai pensato. Fu così che la paura di non ricordarla più svanì, tra lacrime e risate, e capì che nessun pensatoio avrebbe potuto sostituire ciò che avevano vissuto insieme.

« Va un po' meglio?» le chiese Andre.

Si ritrovò ad annuire, sorprendendo se stessa, e si guardò intorno. «Più o meno. Ma non vedo Ben. Mi preoccupa.»

«Lo abbiamo lasciato al campo di allenamento... non è in vena di stare in compagnia – tranne quella dei manichini, a quanto pare.»

«Proverò a parlargli più tardi.»

Il compagno di Casa e squadra annuì. «Ricordati che se volessi parlare anche tu, di nuovo, ci sono sempre. Anche su una scopa, se preferisci. Basta che non ti distrai come l’ultima volta.»

Gwen ingoiò un sorriso imbarazzato al ricordo di quel pomeriggio. Si riferiva al periodo precedente ai G.U.F.O., quando non aveva idea di come aprire la prossima Sala, quando Piton la stava umiliando giorno dopo giorno e stavano inesorabilmente perdendo Beatrice e il resto degli studenti intrappolati. Il solito, insomma. Lei e Andre avevano deciso di farsi due tiri al campo, per distrarsi un po’, ma  fu quando una pluffa l’aveva colpita in pieno viso senza che neppure l’avesse vista, che si era resa conto che il piano di distrarsi non stava funzionando affatto.

_ Merlino! Ti sei fatta male? _

_ Non tanto quanto il mio orgoglio. _

Non era stato uno dei suoi momenti migliori. Meno male che né Orion né Skye erano presenti, altrimenti avrebbe perso il suo posto in squadra seduta stante.

_ Per quanto riguarda  _ l ’altro _ problema … _

_ Quale  _ altro _ problema? _

_ Vediamo… alto, ben piazzato, occhi verdi e un innato amore per le Creature Magiche e per t — _

_ Non vedo come lui possa essere un problema. Non è successo niente, cosa intendi dire? _

_ Appunto. Non è successo  _ niente _. Non  è questo il problema? _

Maledetto Andre e il suo dannato sesto senso.

Lo adorava.

Lo abbracciò con affetto e quello le scompigliò i capelli come tanto odiava. «Non approfittare del fatto che non abbia vo glia di reagire, brutto idiota.»

Quello abbozz ò un sorriso candido, per poi spostare lo sguardo sul resto della combriccola e alzò il calice di burrobirra. «Un brindisi alla Corvonero più coraggiosa della storia. A Rowan!»

« A Rowan!»

Gli occhi le si inumidirono di nuovo quando ripet é anche lei “ _ A Rowan! _ ” . Le mancava già, ma in un certo senso era ancora lì, tra loro. Era nei ricordi, nelle risate, nei libri di scuola, nelle penne di zucchero che amava tanto.

E avrebbe fatto tutto quello in suo potere per tenere vivo il ricordo e vendicarsi della sua assassina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto lavoricchiando a un terzo capitolo, che sarà incentrato più o meno sulle conseguenze che quella notte nella Foresta ha avuto su Ben. E tanti altri bei casini.
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto, a chi ha lasciato kudos e a chi l'ha commentata. Spero di ritrovarvi in un futuro prossimo. :)
> 
> A presto,
> 
> Marta


	3. Capitolo 3

_ “Mia cara Rowan, _

_ le lezioni riprenderanno domani e non so ancora se essere felice della distrazione o terrorizzata dal banco vuoto al mio fianco. Stavo pensando che potrei sedermi io al tuo posto, visto che nessuno probabilmente vorrà occuparlo. È un’idea sciocca, vero? Vedrò domattina… sempre che riesca a svegliarmi per tempo, ora che non ci sei più a gridarmi nelle orecchie quanto sia in ritardo. Non posso certo fidarmi di Tulip, che russa più forte di me… ho rischiato di perdere la colazione tre giorni su quattro da quando te ne sei andata. _

_ Domani ricominciano anche gli allenamenti di quidditch. Sono ancora combattuta sul continuare o meno. Vorrei concentrarmi anima e corpo sulla ricerca della prossima Sala, ma non posso farlo se Andre mi stacca la testa a morsi prima. O se Murphy mi scioglie le orecchie a furia di percentuali e motivi per cui non dovrei farlo. Ma qualsiasi sarà la mia decisione, ho intagliato il tuo nome sul manico della mia Comet. So che odi le persone che scrivono così sul legno, ma quello della scopa non è vivo; e poi s'addice che sia proprio tu a essere parte di un vecchio albero. Così, se dovessi continuare a giocare, sarai sempre presente a ogni partita e ogni allenamento. _

_ E volerai con me, senza paura delle vertigini. Sarà bello, vedrai.” _

Gwen rilesse l’ultima frase, il pennacchio tinto d’inchiostro che rimase fermo a mezz’aria, mentre pensava alla prossima riga. Una goccia nera bagnò la pergamena, ma non vi badò. Se chiudeva gli occhi avrebbe potuto quasi percepire le braccia di Rowan sulla vita, quando le si aggrappava forte per paura di cadere, mentre decollavano durante una lezione di volo in coppia. Le aveva trapanato le orecchie in più di un’occasione, quando virava di colpo o scendeva in picchiata per farsi due risate. Quanto avrebbe voluto diventare sorda a furia di grida e risate!

Si sgranchì il collo indolenzito e sospirò. Con le gambe distese lungo una panca della Sala Grande e la schiena poggiata contro la spalla di Andre, stava portando avanti la sua personale terapia del lutto, consigliata indirettamente da Barnaby.

Era raro che il ragazzo riuscisse a scriverle (o a leggere le sue lettere) durante le vacanze estive, perché la nonna con cui viveva non era favorevole alla corrispondenza del nipote, specialmente se i destinatari appartenevano ad altre Case e avevano parentele, a suo dire, di dubbia rispettabilità. Aveva tentato di spedirgli qualche missiva, ma aveva dovuto rinunciare quando il suo povero gufo era tornato spennacchiato e con un’ala mezzo rotta – non voleva neppure immaginare la vergogna che Barnaby aveva provato quando quella megera aveva ferito il suo povero Larry. Il primo anno della loro amicizia era trascorso in silenzio e così il secondo, con la differenza che, il giorno del ritorno a Hogwarts, Barnaby le aveva consegnato un malloppo di lettere infagottate in un fiocco di spago.

_ Ho un regalo per te _ , le aveva detto con orgoglio.  _ Queste sono tutte le lettere che avrei voluto spedirti, se avessi potuto. Mi hanno aiutato a sentire meno la tua mancanza.  _ Si era scusato più volte per gli eventuali errori ortografici, perché _ sai bene che io e l’alfabeto non andiamo molto d’accordo _ , ma era un gesto così dolce e premuroso che Gwendolyn avrebbe sorvolato qualsiasi obbrobrio letterario – non che fosse colpa sua; Barnaby aveva solo qualche problema con le lettere che nessuno si era mai preso la briga di correggere.

Quello era il terzo giorno che scriveva all’amica. Lettere che non avrebbe mai spedito, che non avrebbero mai ricevuto risposta. Eppure Barnaby aveva ragione: l’aiutavano a non sentirne troppo la mancanza, per quanto possibile.

Almeno, per il momento.

Avrebbe voluto trovare la forza di scrivere qualcosa anche ai genitori di Rowan, ma cosa si può dire a una famiglia che ha perso una figlia? Specialmente per causa sua?

Scosse il capo e si guardò intorno, nella speranza di trovare un po’ di ispirazione. La Sala Grande non era molto affollata, ma c’era un confortante chiacchiericcio nell’aria; i professori non erano presenti e molti approfittavano della loro assenza per giocare a scacchi magici o sedersi più comodamente, come lei.

«Quell’invasata di mia madre ti saluta.  _ Ripetutamente _ . Questa cosa che ti considera come la figlia che non ha mai avuto sta sfuggendo di mano.»

Anche Andre stava usufruendo del pomeriggio domenicale per rispondere ad alcune lettere e lei, nonostante la poca voglia, si ritrovò a sorridere.

«Appena finisco le scriverò due righe per ringraziarla e dirle che mi manca tanto», gli disse. «E per informarla sul fatto che suo figlio non ha ancora indossato la bella giacca che gli aveva spedito due mesi fa perché, e cito, lo fa “sembrare come la carta da parati nella vecchia casa della nonna”.»

«È la verità!» esclamò l’amico, oltraggiato. «Com’è che siamo ancora amici, tu e io?»

Gli rifilò un sonoro bacio sulla guancia, per rabbuiarsi poco dopo. «Sa di Rowan?» Il ragazzo stallò qualche secondo e capì subito che qualcosa non andasse. «Andre?»

«È sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta.»

Gwen scattò in piedi, lasciando cadere la penna e rovesciando il calamaio. « _ Che cosa?! _ »

I pochi presenti si voltarono verso di lei, incuriositi, ma ritornarono alle proprie cose nel vedere lo sguardo ammonitore di Andre che, dopo un sospiro, parlò. «Non so come la Skeeter sia riuscita ad avere la notizia, vista la segretezza di Silente, ma ormai lo sanno tutti. Compresa la mamma – che, prima che lo dica tu, non ti odia affatto. E neanche quelle degli altri nostri amici ti odiano.  _ Ovviamente _ . Ma meglio specificarlo, che con te non si sa mai.»

«E c’è scritto—» Gwen ingoiò un nodo in gola. «C'è scritto com’è successo?»

«Più o meno.»

Com’era possibile? Nessuno, a parte i suoi più stretti amici, sapevano come fossero andate le cose – e dubitava che uno degli insegnanti, o persino uno di loro, avesse venduto le informazioni a quell’incontinente verbale che scriveva tutto fuorché la verità.

«Racconta solo di come Rowan si trovasse nella Foresta Proibita per non si sa quale motivo. Specula sulla responsabilità dell’evaso di Azkaban e sullo zampino tuo, di tuo fratello e dei centauri—»

«Se ha detto una sola bugia su Torvus io—»

«—ma non sono sicuro che sappia come siano andate davvero le cose. Credo che l’intento principale dell’articolo fosse quello di screditare le capacità di Silente come Preside e la scarsa sicurezza di Hogwarts.  _ Di nuovo _ . Quella donna avrà classe da vendere, ma chiamarla giornalista è offensivo.»

Gwen stava per ribattere che quella donna era tutto fuorché di classe (non aveva dimenticato il modo barbaro con cui aveva trattato Hagrid, Torvus, Kettelburn e tanti altri durante la sua ultima visita, e non avrebbe potuto nasconderlo neppure dietro un abito firmato e una messa in piega perfetta), ma non aveva voglia di discutere con Andre di moda – specie perché avrebbe perso la partita prima ancora di iniziarla.

«Quando è uscito l’articolo?»

«Due giorni fa. In che razza di mondo vivi, Vane?»

Merula le lanciò una copia del Profeta in pieno viso, ma non riuscì a offendersi per il gesto perché il viso sorridente di Rowan la salutava da un’enorme fotografia in prima pagina.

Si lasciò ricadere sulla panca, stanca e abbacchiata come non mai.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che prima o poi la storia sarebbe saltata fuori, ma non così… non dalla penna di quella donna, non così presto. Era quasi certa che per il momento la stampa non ne avesse parlato, perché i suoi genitori non le avevano ancora scritto e—

I genitori non le avevano scritto.

Non lo facevano da settimane, ma ora che la sua migliore amica era morta continuavano a stare in silenzio. Possibile che non avessero letto il giornale? Che qualcuno a lavoro non avesse parlato della tragedia?

Non sapevano quasi niente dei guai che aveva dovuto affrontare in quei sei anni di scuola, perché avrebbe rischiato di dare loro il colpo di grazia; non gli aveva detto di aver ritrovato Jacob, alla fine dell’anno precedente, né di averlo incontrato per pochi minuti un paio di volte nei mesi scorsi. Che senso aveva aggiungere preoccupazioni ad altre preoccupazioni? O dare loro la speranza di riavere il loro primogenito, quando era sparito di nuovo? Aveva fatto male a lei, che era la sorella, e non voleva immaginare il dolore che avrebbero provato loro nel sapere che Jacob continuava a latitare dalla sua famiglia per uscire da qualsiasi pasticcio si fosse ficcato.

Ma se avevano letto la Gazzetta del Profeta e si parlava di Jacob e di lei… non voleva neppure pensare alle conseguenze. Da quando il fratello era sparito, i genitori avevano perso tutte le energie e l’entusiasmo per cui andavano famosi, bisticciavano continuamente e spesso e volentieri Gwendolyn si sentiva più un peso che altro. Ora, probabilmente, la incolpavano dei loro dispiaceri come facevano con Jacob – forse anche di più.

Aveva perso suo fratello.

Aveva perso Rowan.

Stava per perdere Ben.

Avrebbe perso anche Barnaby, prima ancora di averlo.

E ora anche i suoi genitori.

Ritirò le sue poche cose, spiegazzò la lettera macchiata d’inchiostro e fece sparire il calamaio, prima di scusarsi e allontanarsi dalla Sala Grande. Si lasciò alle spalle qualche commento al veleno di Merula e un Andre più che perplesso, che non fece in tempo a seguirla, e si diresse di gran carriera verso i terreni di Hogwarts.

Aveva bisogno di scappare, anche solo per qualche ora (i suoi amici non le avrebbero perdonato un’altra sparizione come quella di qualche giorno prima). Era da molto che non godeva della sua forma di animagus e quale occasione migliore per non farsi scoprire e stare da sola se non quella? Magari avrebbe potuto fare una visita a Zanna, o avrebbe potuto accucciarsi lì, dove Rowan era caduta e stare un po’ con il suo ricordo... oppure poteva fare una capatina alle creature di cui si prendeva cura con Hagrid. Ce n’era una, in particolare, che non aveva mai visto, ma che ora...

Non andò oltre il campo di allenamento.

I manichini erano riversi a terra; alcuni erano privi di braccia, altri di testa, altri erano stati divelti dalla propria base e si erano schiantati con forza contro le pareti in pietra che formavano la corte. Proprio accanto al cadavere di uno di questi, seduto con la schiena contro il muro e noncurante della neve sotto al sedere, stava Ben. Aveva numerosi tomi pesanti e polverosi intorno a sé e ne stava leggendo uno con avidità. Non dovette avvicinarsi molto per riconoscerne le spine e le copertine oscure e minacciose, tipiche del Reparto Proibito.

«Ben?» Non ricevette risposta. «Ben? Che diavolo leggi?»

«Qualcosa che dovresti studiare anche tu.»

Gli si avvicinò, cercando di decifrare il titolo del capitolo al contrario. Sbiancò quando riuscì a dargli un senso e glielo strappò dalle mani.

«Oi! Ridammelo subito!»

«Sei impazzito, per caso?» esclamò, cacciando con forza il conato di vomito che il solo contatto col libro oscuro le provocò. «Chi ti ha dato il permesso di prenderlo?»

Ben non batté ciglio; si limitò ad allungare una mano. «Io, ovvio. E ora ridammelo; stavo studiando.»

«Che cosa? Come farti espellere? O come finire ad Azkaban?»

«No, Gwendolyn. Stavo studiando come uccidere la Rakepick.»

Se non fosse stata troppo scioccata dal tono neutro e lo sguardo vacuo dell’amico, era sicura che gli avrebbe frantumato la testa a colpi di libro per farlo rinsavire. «Ben, non puoi dirlo sul serio.»

«Certo che sì. Ha ucciso Rowan e stava per uccidere me. Tu non vuoi vendetta?»

«Ovvio che voglio vendetta! Ma non così, non abbassandoci al suo livello! Siamo meglio di lei—»

«E guarda dove ci ha portato esserlo. Siamo deboli.  _ Sono  _ debole. Dobbiamo fare di più.»

Il pavimento sotto ai piedi sembrò sparire e il libro le cadde di mano. Ben fu lesto ad alzarsi per sorreggerla, prima che cadesse. «Ben, ti prego—»

«Non ti sto dicendo che devi imparare l’Anatema che Uccide; lo farò io per tutti.»

Gwendolyn scosse il capo più e più volte, incredula e incapace di reagire. «Non posso permetterti di rovinarti la vita, Ben. Quella maledizione ti cambierà per sempre! Come puoi solo pensare di vivere con un peso così grande?»

«È per una giusta causa.»

«No! Dannazione, no! Non così!»

Il ragazzo di Grifondoro, ormai l’ombra sbiadita del timido bambino dei primi anni di scuola, raccolse il libro e tutti gli altri.

L’ennesimo lampo verde le accecò la vista e l’impotenza si trasformò in rabbia. Una rabbia sorda e cieca, che le aveva montato l’anima per così tanto tempo che ormai non sarebbe più riuscita a sopprimerla. Senza una parola Gwendolyn levò la bacchetta, glieli fece volare dalle mani e li colpì con un  _ incendio  _ a mezz’aria.

« _ No! _ »

Ben si portò le mani ai capelli, incredulo, mentre la carta scoppiettava di fiamme e lanciava scintille. Non aveva mai pensato che un giorno avrebbe trovato piacevole bruciare libri – avrebbe preferito dare fuoco ai capelli della persona che avesse suggerito un pensiero simile, anziché compiere un atto tanto scellerato; ma quelli... osservare le pagine accartocciarsi e diventare nere, sentire un ululato di dolore oltre il fumo e il fuoco fu così soddisfacente che si ritrovò a sorridere. Madama Pince avrebbe voluto la sua testa per quel gesto, ma in quel momento era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi. Ben voleva imparare a lanciare Maledizioni Senza Perdono per punire Rakepick e non poteva permetterglielo.

«Che hai fatto?!» stava esclamando Ben, nel convulso tentativo di recuperare qualcosa. «Mi servivano!»

Era la prima vera reazione che riusciva a cavare dall’amico. Negli ultimi mesi si era trasformato in un bamboccio apatico, testardo, ingenuo nel suo delirio di onnipotenza. Neppure il corpo senza vita di Rowan era riuscito a risvegliarlo.

Ora era disperato.

Gli aveva distrutto quella che sembrava la sua unica speranza di trovare sollievo e, per quanto le faceva male vederlo così, non poteva permettergli di rovinarsi con le sue stesse mani.

«Ben.» Non diede segno di sentirla, così gli si avvicinò con cautela. «Ben, troveremo un altro modo. Insieme.»

«No. Non capisci proprio, vero?» Ben si inginocchiò davanti ai resti dei suoi preziosi libri rubati e scosse il capo. «È morta per salvare me. Non è saltata per proteggere te; è morta per me, perché non sono riuscito a difendervi a dovere, perché sono troppo debole. Cosa credi mi importi del mio futuro, quando quello di Rowan è già finito?»

Gli si sedette accanto, gli occhi lucidi e l’ormai familiare magone in gola, incapace quasi di percepire il freddo alle gambe oltre al dolore al petto. «È vero, è saltata di fronte a te, non me. Ma era lì per causa mia, come pensi che possa sentirmi?» Sospirò scuotendo il capo. «Ora più che mai dobbiamo usare la testa per pianificare la prossima mossa. Siamo stati stupidi e incredibilmente ingenui. E tu adesso vuoi rendere il suo sacrificio vano facendoti arrestare, o peggio? Vuoi che sia... che sia morta per niente? Non ne sarebbe affatto felice. Anzi, credo che ti sguinzaglierebbe contro il mondo intero.»

Allungò una mano sulla sua spalla tesa, ma Ben si divincolò.

«Non mi interessa cosa penserebbe. Non può farlo.  _ È morta _ .» Si alzò su gambe instabili, tremando di rabbia. «Lasciami in pace, Gwendolyn. Se vuoi startene con le mani in mano fai pure, ma non tentare più di ostacolarmi. La prossima volta non starò a guardare.»

Con quelle parole dall’amaro sapore di minaccia, Ben corse verso il castello, lasciandola ancora più sola e impotente che mai.

*

Affrontare l’ira di Madama Pince fu uno degli atti di coraggio più grandi che avesse mai preso. La donna era spaventosa quando qualcuno osava piegare l’angolo di un foglio, o sistemava un libro fuori posto, o peggio ancora quando semplicemente respirava troppo rumorosamente nella sua biblioteca. Non voleva immaginare come avrebbe reagito quando avesse scoperto quello che aveva combinato. Quello che non aveva mai neppure sognato era che la donna potesse mettersi a ridere.

Forse era persino peggio.

« _ Ma _ —le ho appena detto di aver bruciato una decina di libri del Reparto Proibito—»

«Non sono sorda, signorina. Ho sentito bene. E per quanto il suo gesto mi rechi immenso dolore e perderà almeno cinquanta punti per Corvonero, può stare tranquilla. Quei libri sono al sicuro nell’ufficio del Preside.»

Gwendolyn non si vantava di avere una mente brillante, ma non era del tutto imbecille: in quel momento, invece, si era sentita così stupida che probabilmente Madama Pince aveva riso della sua espressione ebete, che per altro. Così, con tanta pazienza, la bibliotecaria le aveva raccontato di come sia Silente che la McGranitt stessero tenendo un occhio attento sul signor Copper e che avessero indovinato le sue intenzioni; avevano dunque sostituito ogni libro sulle Maledizioni Senza Perdono con qualcos’altro di innocuo – libri che spiegavano in dettaglio come lanciare una scia di coriandoli verdi, per esempio, ma non certo un  _ avada kedavra _ .

«Apprezzo la tua presa di responsabilità, signorina Vane, ma ha distrutto solo parodie, niente di valore.»

Ripensandoci, non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi. Aveva accusato Silente di non fare niente, ma forse il dolore l’aveva resa più cieca di quanto non fosse di fronte ai tentativi di salvaguardia dei suoi studenti. La rassicurava che la Direttrice di Grifondoro stesse tenendo d’occhio Ben e sarebbe andata a parlarle di persona, se Pince non le avesse detto che fosse già al corrente della situazione.

Il suo amico era diventato un pericolo per se stesso, ma forse c’era ancora speranza.

Sulla via della riserva di Hagrid, Gwendolyn si strinse nelle spalle e inspirò l’aria frizzante e profumata di terra, foglie secche e umidità. Oltrepassò l’unicorno e la chimera, a cui lanciò qualche boccone di cibo, per poi rallentare.

Hagrid le aveva spiegato come riconoscere la presenza di Hades, il thestral di cui si occupava dall’anno precedente: guarda bene il terreno, stai attenta al movimento dei cespugli, aguzza le orecchie, presta attenzione alle nuvolette di fiato nei giorni più freddi. Era stato difficile, difficilissimo avvicinarlo e farsi conoscere; come poteva dimostrare la sua fiducia a una creatura invisibile? Eppure, con infinita [pazienza] era riuscita nell’impresa ed era ricambiata da un’amicizia bellissima.

Con un cenno di incoraggiamento verso se stessa, Gwendolyn sbirciò oltre il tronco dell’albero dietro il quale si stava nascondendo e trattenne il fiato. Aveva visto numerose illustrazioni di thestral e sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma avrebbe preferito continuare ad avere un amico invisibile, con quello che comportava vederlo. Eppure la prima cosa che pensò quando lo vide fu che fosse splendido. Come poteva una creatura così bella essere messaggera di ricordi funesti?

Mosse qualche passo verso di lui, incantata e commossa quando lo vide inchinare il collo e agitare le ali in segno di saluto. Gli accarezzò il muso e rise tra le lacrime quando le colpì la guancia in un affettuoso buffetto.

«Ripeto quello che ti dissi tempo fa: è così brutto che fa quasi tenerezza.»

Merula era poggiata contro un albero, braccia conserte e indossava la solita faccia da schiaffi. Se non avesse imparato a conoscerla e a capirla, non avrebbe mai notato l’inclinazione malinconica di quella frase.

«Guarda chi c’è, Hades. Ti ricordi di quel muso lungo di Merula? Sì?»

La Serpeverde alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma si avvicinò ai due, mani ficcate ostinatamente nelle tasche della veste e immancabile broncio. «Certo che potevi dargli un nome più fantasioso.»

«L’alternativa era Thanatos.»

«Wow. Spero non ti riproduca mai, Vane. O non vorrei essere nei panni di Figlio e Figlia.»

Gwen grugnì una risata, incapace di trattenerla, e l’altra sbuffò. Rimasero in pacifico silenzio per lunghi minuti, vezzeggiando il thestral ed evitando con cura il motivo per cui ora anche Gwendolyn potesse vederlo.

«Sai come ho chiamato l’acromantula?»

«No e non voglio saperlo.» Merula finse indifferenza, ma la occhieggiò con un sopracciglio inarcato.

« _ Mostriciattolo _ », sussurrò Gwen, per non farsi udire dall’enorme ragno non molto distante. «Ma è molto suscettibile, dunque ufficialmente si chiama Shelob.»

Merula non sembrò impressionata.

«Shelob.  _ Lei _ . Il ragno gigante che Frodo e Sam devono affrontare ne  _ Il Signore degli Anelli _ ...»

«Chi?»

« _ Il Signore degli Anelli  _ è un libro, scritto da Tolkien. Ti dice niente?»

«Non leggo libri babbani, Vane. Che razza di domande mi fai?»

«In realtà Tolkien era un mago che scriveva per i babbani; nessun umano privo di magia può creare un mondo come quello immaginato da lui, con così tante lingue inventate e… oh, ma che te lo dico a fare.»

Hades stava sgranocchiando un po’ di cibo direttamente dalla mano di Gwen, quando decise di esternare alcuni suoi dubbi ancora senza risposta. Magari Merula avrebbe potuto illuminarla con qualche ipotesi più sensata delle sue. «Parlando di  _ lei _ , invece. La Rakepick, intendo.»

Tutto nell’atteggiamento di Merula si trasformò in una corda di violino al solo sentirla nominare, a partire dai pugni stretti lungo i fianchi alla linea dura della mandibola quando serrò i denti.

«Il suo obiettivo ero io, dall’inizio. E ho perso il conto delle possibilità che ha sprecato quando eravamo in terra, senza bacchetta e con la guardia abbassata. Non capisco, perché non lo ha fatto? Perché ci ha salvati dai dissennatori? Stava giocando con noi? Perché non ha lanciato subito l’avada kedavra su di me? O su di te? Perché aspettare che Ben le tenesse testa prima di agire?»

Il pesante silenzio che seguì dopo le fece capire che probabilmente Merula non aveva intenzione di risponderle, ma non si meravigliò della cosa.

«Il messaggio di “R” diceva che uno dei tuoi amici doveva morire», disse finalmente la strega di Serpeverde, la voce dura e fredda come l’inverno scozzese. «E di certo non poteva uccidere me.»

«Perché no?»

«Perché non siamo amiche.»

«Ricominciamo con questa storia?»

«Non è mai finita, Vane.» Merula sospirò. «Non lo so, comunque. Me lo sono chiesta anche io, ma… non ricordo molto della successione degli eventi di quella notte… solo qualche flash. È tutto molto… uhm, confuso.»

Gwendolyn annuì, comprensiva. Lei, purtroppo, ricordava fin troppo bene cosa fosse successo. Talmente bene che poteva quasi toccare la consistenza di quelle memorie orribili e degli incubi che la tormentavano la notte. «Ho… ho scoperto Ben a studiare le Maledizioni Senza Perdono.»

«Cosa?! E lo sta facendo senza dirmi niente?!» esclamò Merula con oltraggio, facendo spaventare persino Hades.

«Merula, non uccideremo Rakepick.»

«Parla per te. Io lo farò, invece.»

Gwen allargò le braccia, con fare rassegnato. «Mi sembra di sentire un disco rotto! Merula, non siamo come lei.  _ Siamo meglio. _ » Alzò un dito per zittirla, quando la vide pronta a ribattere. «Eravamo lì. Non hai visto? Non hai visto quanto veloce sia stato? Scommetto che… che Rowan non ha neppure sofferto.» Strinse le labbra, cacciando indietro la bile. «Io voglio che Rakepick soffra, Merula. Voglio vederla in ginocchio davanti a un dissennatore mentre le succhia via l’anima e la felicità. Voglio vederla diventare un guscio vuoto e voglio vederla soffrire per il resto dei suoi giorni. Non merita la pietà di una morte veloce. Merita tutta la disperazione che sta seminando nelle vite altrui, e molto altro.»

Gli occhi della Serpeverde sgranarono per la sorpresa e sembrò guardarla con una luce diversa. «Woah! Stai diventando sadica peggio di Ismelda!»

Gwendolyn agitò una mano, come per scacciare una mosca fastidiosa. «Ismelda non è sadica. È solo quello che vuole far credere. Come te, del resto.»

«Stiamo parlando della stessa persona?»

«E non cambiare discorso. Rakepick pagherà per quello che ha fatto, ma lo farà secondo le leggi della giustizia. Non voglio diventare un mostro come lei. E nemmeno tu, nemmeno Ben.»

Alcuni gufi riempirono il silenzio che seguì quelle parole. Gwen riportò l’attenzione sulla maestosa creatura accanto a lei, Merula tenne lo sguardo fisso sulla punta delle sue scarpe. Fu quando il freddo iniziò a pungere oltre il pesante strato di vestiti e il vento si infilò tra gli alti e scuri alberi della foresta, che arrivarono entrambe alla stessa conclusione.

«È ora di cena. Andiamo?»

Si incamminarono verso il castello, perse nei propri pensieri. Gwendolyn sperava con tutto il cuore di essere riuscita a frenare (se non fermare completamente) le intenzioni bellicose dei due. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare un destino simile per i suoi amici – anche se Merula si ostinava a dire che non lo fosse.

Fu nei pressi del Cortile dell’Orologio che Merula parlò.

«Di che scriveva quel tizio di cui mi hai parlato prima?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere di libri bruciati è stato un dolore indicibile, forse anche peggio della morte di Rowan.  
> Vi chiedo perdono. Non lo farò più, promesso.  
> Quello che non posso promettere, invece, è di non citare più Il Signore degli Anelli. E non mi scuserò. ;)  
> A presto,  
> Marta


	4. Capitolo 4

Era l’inizio di una lunga, lunghissima settimana e aveva saltato la colazione. Non perché non fosse riuscita a svegliarsi in tempo; non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte ed era già vigile prima che la sveglia facesse tremare le pareti. 

No, semplicemente aveva lo stomaco chiuso dalla nausea e dall’ansia. Era persino peggio dell’attesa per il suo primo G.U.F.O., perché almeno aveva la (non tanto) confortante presenza di Rowan che si lagnava di non essere pronta abbastanza.

Lì, immobile davanti alla porta spalancata dell’aula di Incantesimi, poteva intravvedere i due posti che avevano occupato fin dal primo giorno di lezioni. Gli altri si stavano velocemente riempendo, in un silenzio quasi innaturale, ma lei non riusciva a muoversi. Era già difficile dover far fronte a un baldacchino vuoto e impersonale; non poteva affrontare anche quello. Come poteva solo pensarlo?

Qualcuno le afferrò con delicata fermezza un polso e si ritrovò davanti il volto serio, ma affettuoso di Andre. «Io e Tulip ti abbiamo riservato un posto in mezzo a noi. Andiamo?»

Il s ollievo l’abbracciò come un vecchio amico e mai come allora ringraziò il cielo di avere Andre nella sua vita. Annuì, incapace di trovare le parole, e insieme si diressero sull’ala opposta rispetto a quella dove si sedeva sempre. Da lì poteva vedere meglio quei due posti vuoti, ma il suo sguardo sarebbe finito sempre lì, nonostante la posizione. 

Qualcuno aveva sistemato due pacchetti di piume di zucchero sul posto occupato da Rowan e si diede della stupida. Perché non ci aveva pensato lei? Era stata – e lo era ancora – una pessima amica, e lo vedeva anche da quelle piccole cose. Cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi la sua fiducia, se non ignorarla e osservarla con sospetto?

«Smettila.»

Spostò lo sguardo su Andre, che neppure la guardava ma sapeva esattamente cosa le stava passando per la testa.

«Smettila tu, dannazione. Tra i due, sono io la _legilimens_.»

Le pizzicò un fianco, facendola saltare sulla panca dalla sorpresa e dal solletico, e gli rifilò una sonora gomitata sulle costole.

«Avete intenzione di continuare così per il resto della lezione?» domandò Tulip, sporgendosi in avanti per guardarli entrambi in viso. «Perché se la risposta è sì, voglio unirmi anche io.»

Nessuno dei due ebbe il tempo di replicare, perché Vitious si schiarì la gola e, dall’alto del suo trono fatto di libri, li salutò con un sorriso caloroso ma chiaramente spento. Ben arrivò in aula proprio in quel momento, testa china e sguardo buio.

Dopo una breve introduzione sull’elaborazione delle perdite, simile a quella di Silente, e una pessima battuta sulla concentrazione che di sicuro era bassa quanto lui, il professore decretò che le ore di lezione di quel giorno le avrebbero dedicate al ripasso degli incantesimi imparati in quell’anno. «Capisco che riprendere il quotidiano come se niente fosse sia per alcuni difficile e irrispettoso, ma questo sarà un piccolo passo verso la giusta direzione. La signorina Khanna era una studentessa avida di sapere ed è proprio studiando e imparando ciò che lei non potrà più, che terremo vivo il suo ricordo. Ora cominciamo con qualche domanda di teoria.»

Non seppe dire se il suo Direttore di Casa evitò di proposito di interrogarla e di dimostrare i suoi impeccabili incantesimi, ma qualunque fossero le sue ragioni gli fu infinitamente grata.

Al termine della lezione, che passò fin troppo lentamente, Gwendolyn cercò Ben ma il Grifondoro era già sparito. Accadde la medesima cosa a lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure: arrivò giusto in tempo per la lezione e scappò subito dopo la fine. A pranzo non si fece vedere.

Sembrava che Ben avesse messo in atto il piano che aveva formato nella sua stessa testa qualche giorno prima.  _Sparire_ . Più lei lo cercava e provava a capire cosa gli passasse per la mente, più lui sgusciava via, come una mano che tentava di afferrare invano un fantasma.

Non voleva pressarlo a parlare, perché sapeva cosa volesse dire subire un trattamento simile. Ma era preoccupata e doveva trovare il modo di avvicinarlo e sostenerlo in un momento così difficile. Il nuovo Ben rifiutava l’idea di aver bisogno di aiuto e non voleva tanto meno riceverlo. Ma se i propri sensi di colpa erano così grandi e pesanti, non voleva immaginare cosa stesse sopportando lui. Specialmente dopo l’ultima chiacchierata che avevano affrontato.

Rowan era morta per salvarlo. La stessa Rowan che aveva puntato il dito contro di lui quando pensava che non ci si potesse fidare, aveva poi sacrificato la sua vita per lui.

E ora temeva che potesse fare qualcosa di sconsiderato. Quello sguardo vacuo, che gli aveva visto il giorno della commemorazione in Sala Grande, e le parole velenose che le aveva sputato contro solo qualche giorno prima, la perseguitavano da notti intere.

Era quasi peggio di quello senza vita di _lei_.

Una mano le afferrò il braccio quando inciampò sulla solita sporgente e umida lastra in pietra, verso l’aula di Pozioni. Barnaby tentò un sorriso, di quelli che non aiutavano affatto le sue povere ginocchia deboli, e ci mancò poco che inciampasse di nuovo (ma questa volta il pavimento sconnesso non aveva colpe). Strinse i suoi preziosi libri al petto, un’ancora in quel calderone di imbarazzo, paure e sensi di colpa.

L’aula fredda e buia di Pozioni fu una boccata di aria fresca dopo tanto annaspare, e lo sguardo impassibile di Piton una goccia di normalità di cui tanto aveva bisogno: le ampolle ordinatamente sistemate ed etichettate, l’odore degli ingredienti più pungenti che faceva arricciare il naso prima di uno starnuto, lo scoppiettio confortante del fuoco sotto il calderone. Il suo amore per l’arte delle pozioni era inversamente proporzionale alla stima di Piton nei suoi confronti, ma neppure le continue lamentele del professore e i punti che perdeva per futili ragioni non erano motivo sufficiente a farle odiare la materia. La calmava come poche cose al mondo, perché richiedeva una concentrazione assoluta, precisione e cura, e non poteva pensare ad altro se stava contando le rimestate in senso antiorario o pesando esattamente gli ingredienti di cui aveva bisogno.

Penny era sempre disponibile ad aiutarla a preparare pozioni avanzate, ma la realtà delle cose era che sapeva farle anche lei, ma le mancava il tempo: e quando doveva risolvere problemi in fretta e furia, lavorare in due era sempre meglio che da soli.

Stava per sorridere di sollievo, quando tornò alla realtà e il posto vuoto accanto al suo gridò sempre più forte l’assenza di Rowan. I posti erano ormai quasi tutti occupati e Andre non era ancora arrivato per tenerle caldo quello accanto al suo; così non le rimase che riprendere il suo posto, come sempre, all’angolo con Merula vicino e il fantasma dei ricordi dall’altro lato.

«Ti dispiace se mi siedo qui?»

La domanda timida e gentile di Liz giunse inaspettata come un temporale in estate e rimase a fissarla qualche secondo di troppo prima di risponderle.

«Se non vuoi posso... sì, insomma, pensavo che io e Barnaby potessimo scalare così, per starti vicino, ma... come non detto, torno al mio posto—»

«No, aspetta Liz. Puoi... sì, puoi sederti, se vuoi. Tanto è vuoto, ormai.» Anche il tono con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole era vuoto, tanto da lasciarle un sapore amaro in bocca, e si maledì. «Mi farebbe piacere averti accanto, ecco.»

Il sorriso di Liz illuminò l’intera aula e Gwen sospirò, felice di non averla offesa. Barnaby, altrettanto contento, spostò libri e calderone di un posto, facendo un gran baccano, ma nessuno osò rimproverarlo.

Piton entrò in classe poco dopo, il lungo mantello nero che accarezzava l’aria come una nuvola di fumo denso. Unì le mani sotto il mento, spostando lo sguardo su tutti gli studenti presenti e soffermandosi su di lei. «Perdere qualcuno vicino ai propri affetti può trasformare il sonno da riposo a tortura.»

Gwendolyn strinse le labbra, colpita e affondata, e per un breve istante spostò l’attenzione dagli occhi di Piton ai cerchi sempre più scuri sotto quelli di Merula.

«Per coloro il cui sogni sono preda di ricordi dolorosi, la Pozione del Sonno Senza Sogni garantirà un po’ di riposo e sollievo. Seguite attentamente le mie istruzioni.»

Gwen riportò lo sguardo sul professore e mai come in quel momento fu lieta di assistere alla sua lezione. Un po’ di riposo non le avrebbe fatto male, visto che non dormiva da giorni. Avrebbe dovuto ringraziare il mago dopo la lezione, anche a costo di essere mandata via a suon di schiantesimi. Persino Merula stava prendendo appunti con maniacale precisione, anche se aveva borbottato qualcosa di sciocco come “ _il sonno è per i deboli_ ”.

Come sempre le istruzioni di Piton differivano parecchio da quelle dettate dal libro, ma aveva imparato ormai che dovesse seguire le prime per evitare catastrofi e appuntò ogni modifica sul bordo della ricetta. Quando fu il suo turno di recuperare gli ingredienti, Liz si offrì subito di aiutarla; era un compito che svolgeva sempre con Rowan e ora non era più sicura se la decisione della Serpeverde di prendere il posto della sua defunta amica a pozioni fosse un sollievo. Accettò comunque il suo aiuto, perché non aveva il coraggio di rifiutarla; un altro punto a favore della futura magizoologa per sostituire anche il suo posto nel cuore di Barnaby.

Fu quando, dopo aver eseguito perfettamente i primi otto punti, dovette lasciar cuocere la mistura per settanta minuti che si concesse di sgranchirsi il collo e guardarsi intorno. Merula sembrava più distratta del solito, ma non aveva ancora commentato sull’aspetto orribile della sua pozione; Ismelda, al suo fianco, aveva la lingua sul labbro superiore per la concentrazione e l’espressione omicida di una che non avrebbe perdonato il calderone se avesse sbagliato a cuocere a dovere; Andre e Tulip, seduti al banco dall’altra parte dell’aula, chiacchieravano a bassa voce, con le spalle rivolte verso di lei e tanta poca voglia di lavorare. Liz, invece, stava mormorando qualcosa sui modi barbari con cui si recuperava il muco di vermicolo, mentre Barnaby era... beh, Barnaby.

Gwendolyn dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo poco autocontrollo per evitare di fissare gli avambracci nudi del ragazzo, che aveva prontamente rimboccato sui gomiti le maniche della camicia e della veste per non sporcarsi. Non poté evitarsi, invece, di disegnare con lo sguardo il viso spigoloso dell’amico, i capelli artisticamente arruffati, che tanto desiderava districare tra le dita, e le labbra sottili che stavano mordicchiando la sua penna.

Era bello da far male.

Scacciò con forza la prepotente immagine di quelle stesse labbra sulle sue e si concentrò sull’espressione del viso. Era crucciato, concentrato sulla ricetta e sugli ingredienti, ma sembrava confuso su come procedere. Era riuscito a passare al corso avanzato di Piton dopo interminabili ore di studio con lei, Penny e Rowan, un sistema di memorizzazione che gli avevano cucito a pennello (e una buona parola di Silente all’esaminatore di turno), e fu solo grazie alla sua testardaggine e alle nottate di studio che Barnaby era riuscito nell’impresa; eppure ancora oggi il ragazzo si domandava come diamine fosse riuscito a prendere un Eccezionale nella materia più ostica che conoscesse e che, a quanto pareva, continuava a dargli noie.

Gli scrisse un bigliettino in fretta e furia, ben conscia dell’ultima volta in cui Piton aveva letto alla classe intera la domanda più imbarazzante che avesse mai scritto. Gli appuntò pochi ma chiari consigli su come amalgamare nel mortaio la lavanda e l’ingrediente standard, e di mescolare sette volte in senso orario e non cinque dopo aver aggiunto i quattro radici di valeriana, e tutti gli altri accorgimenti che, ne era sicura, non aveva fatto in tempo a trascrivere lui stesso e che si prendevano a pugni con le istruzioni del libro.

« _Pssst—Barney!_ »

Il Serpeverde alzò gli occhi smeraldini su di lei e il suo povero cuore ne risentì il colpo. Fece volare la missiva quando Piton diede loro le spalle e il sorriso grato di Barnaby ripagò qualsiasi punizione avesse appena rischiato.

Presto fu tempo di completare l’intruglio, che aveva acquisito un bellissimo color viola; stava per dare l’ultimo tocco quando Merula imprecò e lanciò un mestolo sul tavolo, rischiando quasi di colpire il compagno di Casa seduto di fronte.

«C’è qualche problema, Miss Snyde?»

Piton volò al loro banco come un avvoltoio pronto a far festa sui loro cadaveri e Merula arrossì di imbarazzo e frustrazione. Doveva aver aggiunto troppe gocce di muco di vermicolo, perché la sua pozione era più nera che viola e Gwendolyn sapeva che se l’avesse bevuta avrebbe avuto l’effetto contrario. 

Quando si trattava di preparare una pozione alla perfezione, il professore era intransigente persino con i suoi stessi Serpeverde e si preparò all’ennesimo rimarco sarcastico—quella volta a spese di Merula. Fu parecchio sorpresa, e con lei l’intera classe, quando Piton si limitò a sospirare e alzare gli occhi al cielo. Con un colpo di bacchetta fece sparire l’intruglio andato a male e se ne andò verso un altro tavolo.

Gwendolyn osservò la propria pozione e, giacché Piton aveva raccomandato loro di non abusarne, arrivò alla conclusione che potesse dividerla con un’altra persona. Ce n’era a sufficienza per un paio di settimane, del resto; non voleva sprecarla o diventarne dipendente. Fu solo quello il motivo per cui riempì due ampolle anziché una, non certo perché il viso sciupato di Merula la preoccupasse più del dovuto e fosse rimasta senza.

La Serpeverde inarcò un sopracciglio alla volta della bottiglietta infiocchettata che comparve sotto il suo naso e la studiò come se dal tappo in sughero fosse spuntata una testa. «Che cosa credi di fare? Vuoi per caso avvelenarmi, Vane?»

«No, Merula, voglio solo—» Scosse il capo. Che senso aveva spiegarle che volesse aiutarla? Non lo avrebbe mai accettato.

«Puoi tenertela,» sbottò infatti l’altra. «Non ho bisogno di dormire sonni tranquilli.»

«No, hai proprio bisogno di andare in letargo», sbuffò Ismelda. «Hai pianto anche ieri notte. Almeno lanciati un incantesimo silenziatore.» Gwendolyn avrebbe giurato che avesse aggiunto un “ _proprio come faccio io_ ”, ma non era dell’umore adatto per punzecchiare l’altra Serpeverde.

«E non ho intenzione di bere niente preparato da— _ISMELDA MURK!_ Rimangiati subito quello che hai detto!»

«Perché dovrei? È la verità!»

«Bugiarda! Sei dalla mia parte o no?»

Ismelda alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Se non lo fossi non ti direi di accettare quella schifezza per il tuo bene. Ma fai pure come cavolo ti pare.»

Gwendoly notò alcuni studenti voltarsi verso il battibecco e lo sguardo inceneritore di Piton che come sempre sembrava dare la colpa a lei. Quando riportò l’attenzione sulle due litiganti, Merula aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, borbottava come una teiera e la pozione che le aveva dato era sparita. 

Fu difficile, difficilissimo ingoiare un sorriso vittorioso, specialmente quando sentì Liz al suo fianco ridacchiare dietro una mano senza troppi problemi.

Al termine della lezione, Andre si scusò subito per non aver fatto in tempo a tenerle un posto accanto al suo, ma Gwendolyn si rese conto che Liz non le dispiaceva poi tanto. Sarebbe stato difficile affrontare il giorno in cui lei e Barnaby avessero deciso di civettare a due passi da lei, ma ci avrebbe pensato al momento. Aveva fin troppe preoccupazioni per la testa per aggiungere anche quella.

«E poi mi distrarresti troppo, alla fine vorresti che salvassi i tuoi disastri ma sarei troppo occupata a sistemare i miei per colpa tua.»

«Sei sempre così dolce con me», sospirò Andre con fare sarcastico. «Ricordati di queste parole, la prossima volta che ti servirà aiuto con il guardaroba.»

_Non ce ne sarà bisogno,_ pensò Gwen con il cuore pesante, rubando un ultimo sguardo a Barnaby.  _Non ho più tempo per appuntamenti romantici._

All’uscita dall’aula trovò una sorpresa poggiata contro il muro di fronte.  Skye Parkin, braccia incrociate sul petto e sguardo imperscrutabile come sempre, sembrava stesse aspettando proprio lei.

«Hey, Skye, cosa—»

«È ora degli allenamenti. Andiamo?»

Gwen fermò i propri passi. Poco più in là il capitano della squadra per quell’ultimo anno insieme, Orion Amari, se ne stava in disparte con un pacifico e paziente sorriso in viso. Quei due le avevano insegnato così tanto, prima ancora di tentare un provino per la squadra, e ora vederli insieme speranzosi di riprendere a giocare la fece sentire in colpa per aver solo pensato di lasciare il quidditch.

Magari avrebbe potuto continuare a giocare... il quidditch implicava meno sentimenti e complicazioni di una relazione amorosa, del resto. Non avrebbe spezzato il cuore a nessuno, se avesse dato il massimo in quell’ora di allenamento giornaliera.

«Allora?» la esortò Skye con impazienza. «Dobbiamo farti vedere una cosa prima di iniziare. Ci muoviamo? Ho bisogno di volare.»

Li seguì senza realmente rendersi conto di farlo. Andre, al suo fianco, le cinse le spalle con un braccio e si diressero in silenzio verso il campo di allenamento.

L'atmosfera negli spogliatoi era densa quanto una vellutata di carote e tutti i compagni di squadra le rivolsero un sorriso impacciato e qualche parola di conforto; qualcuno osò distendere la tensione con qualche battuta, ma non molti si unirono all’ilarità. Fu quando Orion prese posto al centro della stanza, richiamando la squadra intorno a sé, che Gwendolyn tornò con i piedi per terra e strinse la sua scopa, il nome intagliato di Rowan ben visibile sul manico. 

«Vi ringrazio per essere presenti, nonostante il duro colpo che la nostra Casa, la nostra scuola e la nostra cacciatrice hanno subito nei giorni scorsi. Siamo una squadra in campo, siamo una famiglia fuori e dobbiamo rimanere uniti come tali soprattutto nei momenti di sconforto.» Orion accarezzò con lo sguardo ogni membro della squadra, soffermandosi su di lei. «Non dimenticheremo mai una compagna come Rowan, né il suo tifo e il suo affetto. Per questo motivo abbiamo deciso di onorare il suo ricordo seguendo l’idea di Gwendolyn.»

Guardò con occhi increduli le scope dei compagni di squadra, compresa quella di Andre, tutte intagliate con il nome della sua migliore amica sul manico, e quella volta non poté niente contro le lacrime di commozione e gratitudine che provò per quel piccolo gruppo di ragazzi su cui era inciampata un paio di anni prima.

Si voltò verso Andre, sicura che fosse stata una sua idea, ma l’amico la sorprese.

«Ringrazia il nostro Capitano», le disse infatti, battendo una mano sulla spalla di Orion, già pronto a sollevare le braccia per regalare il merito dell’idea alla squadra e non a se stesso. «Io potrei avergli fatto solo notare la tua nuova decorazione.»

L’affetto che già provava per quel bizzarro ragazzo crebbe a dismisura e lo abbracciò senza una parola, incapace di parlare. Orion la strinse con un braccio, l’altro che invitò il resto dei presenti a unirsi.

«Vinceremo la coppa di quest’anno con un rinvigorito obiettivo», disse Orion, «non solo per noi e per la nostra maglia. Ma per Rowan Khanna.»

«Per Rowan Khanna!» ripeterono in coro gli altri.

Gwendolyn annuì. Qualsiasi cosa avrebbe fatto, da quel momento in poi, sarebbe stato per lei, per onorarne il ricordo e per non rendere vana la sua morte.

Avrebbe trovato Jacob. E poi R e la Rakepick e tutti i loro alleati: e li avrebbe consegnati ad Azkaban, dove meritavano di marcire. Nel frattempo si sarebbe sfogata col quidditch, avrebbe scaricato tutte le sue frustrazioni nel vento e nelle grida; ma nessun’altra distrazione.

_Per Rowan._

Fu Skye la prima a dileguarsi, sella in scopa e la determinazione di una campionessa che non si faceva abbattere da niente. «Se vogliamo vincere dobbiamo allenarci. Forza, muoviamoci!»

«Merlino, non si riesce a starle dietro,» sbuffò Andre, scuotendo il capo.

«Ma ha ragione.» Gwendolyn si strinse nelle spalle, infilando l’elmetto all’amico e sistemandoglielo sulla testa. «Andiamo, lumacone.»

«Per il tuo bene farò finta di non aver sentito.»

Gwen gli voltò le spalle, salì in sella alla sua scopa e voltò il capo il tanto giusto per mostrargli un ghigno. «Come preferisci, lumacone.»

E volò via, prima che potesse lanciarle addosso una scarpa o qualcosa di peggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve capitolo di intermezzo, per un ritorno alla normalità che sembra difficile e surreale come quello che stiamo vivendo.  
> Spero che stiate tutti bene—vi abbraccio e vi penso!  
> E spero di aggiornare presto, ora che ho ripreso più o meno un ritmo di vita normale.  
> A presto,  
> Marta


End file.
